Death Reunion
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Di dalam kegelapan malam pemakaman Konoha, bangkitlah enam orang terkuat dari kubur. Bulan merah menyinari reuni kematian dengan lolongan serigala dan koar burung gagak sebagai lagu latarnya. Warning : Not scary enough. Please review.
1. Prologue

_**Langsung to the point saja...**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Naruto isn't mine, and I'm sure you've known it.**_

**PROLOGUE**

"Bagaimana keadaan di sana?"

"Aman. Tidak ada yang aneh."

Dua buah suara terdengar dalam keheningan malam di pemakaman Konoha. Cahaya lampu sorot dari senter membelah kegelapan saat ini.

"Terlalu. Apa dia pikir kita nggak ada kerjaan sampai-sampai di suruh patrol di kuburan gini!" dengus salah satu ninja bernama Kuroha dengan kesal. Wajar saja... tengah malam yang merupakan saat-saat indah untuk memiliki harem dalam dunia khayalan – baca : molor – buyar sudah lantaran di suruh patrol di pemakaman.

"Sudahlah..." kata temannya, Izumi, berusaha menenangkan. "Hokage-sama melakukan ini demi keamanan desa juga." lanjutnya gugup.

Ucapan Izumi membuat temannya semakin kesal. "Keamanan apanya?! Apanya yang bisa dirampok dari kuburan gini?!!!" teriak Kuroha stres.

"Mmm... mayat... mungkin?"

"Orang gila macem apa yang mau-maunya maling mayat?!"

"Orochimaruko. Anaknya Orochimaru."

Kuroha menatap tajam temannya itu. "Apa-apaan itu? Dan sejak kapan Orochimaru punya anak? Setahuku dia itu orang gay pedo yang suka ngincer anak ayam."

"Sejak Kabuto mengimplantasi sel Orochimaru ke tubuhnya. Kabuto punya istri, terus dia punya anak yang dinamain Orochimaruko karena mirip banget sama Orochimaru."

Kuroha mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kok aku nggak tau kalo Kabuto punya anak?"

"Wajar aja... lu kan kuper banget. Baru keluar dari suku Asmat."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!!!!?"

"Ssssssst!" Izumi menutup mulut Kuroha dengan tangannya. "Jangan teriak-teriak! Ganggu aja!"

"Mmmmm!" Kuroha berusaha melepaskan mulutnya dari cengkraman Izumi yang bisa dibilang 'ketat sekali'. "Ah! Lu apa-apaan sih?! Gw bisa mati kehabisan nafas!!"

"Hehehe... sori..." Izumi tertawa malu.

"Lagipula siapa yang ngerasa keganggu?! Kita kan ada di kuburan!"

"Para setan dan jejadian?"

Kesunyian menyelimuti, bagaikan satu frame still scene dalam sebuah film bisu. Angin dingin berhembus ditambah bulan purnama yang bersinar tertutup awan hitam menambah suasana horor di pemakaman itu. Disusul kemudian suara lolongan serigala dan burung gagak mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Aaah... udahlah. Kita pulang, nyok." ajak Kuroha dengan tubuh gemetaran pucat.

"I-iya... la-lagipula nggak ada apa-apa di sini..." gagap Izumi takut.

"Ka-kalo gitu... AYO!!" Dengan itu mereka berdua lari luntang-lantung kayak dikejar kereta yang lari dengan sangat cepatnya yang-

"UDAH DIEM LU!! BIKIN GW NAMBAH NGERINDING AJA!!"

Eh? Kenapa?

"SOALNYA KALO LU NGOMONG, KAYAK SETAN!! ADA SUARA GAK ADA RUPA!!!"

Hik! Sedih hatiku... ditinggal kekasih...

Heh?

Kok aku nyanyi yang gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini?

Aah... udahlah... lanjutin lagi aja.

Kuroha dan Izumi berlari keluar pemakaman dan menutup pintu gerbangnya tanpa mengetahui bahwa beberapa tangan muncul dari tanah pekuburan, membelah tanah kubur dengan kasar dan menakutkan.

**TBC (Bukan penyakit Tuberculosis****)**

**A/N** : Fic pertamaku yang mengandung unsur humor...

Maaf kalau seandainya tidak membuat para pembaca sekalian tertawa...

Aku memang tidak berbakat dalam melawak...

Tetapi demi kesehatan, aku disarankan untuk membuat cerita yang mengandung humor...

Ini juga fic bersambung pertama.

Jadi maaf jika jelek dan tidak memuaskan.

Dan untuk Kurohana... aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya telah mempropagandakan namamu.

Inginnya aku memakai Kotetsu dan Izumo, tapi...

Mereka sudah tua bangka di setting waktu cerita ini, rasanya tidak sreg jika memakai mereka.

Karena itu, aku memakai anak mereka.

Sudah ah... ini author's note yang terpanjang.

Please review, if don't mind.

With crimson camelia,

Scarlet Natsume.


	2. Reuni Kematian

_**Hmm...**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Naruto isn't mine. And I'm sure you've known it.**_

**REUNI KEMATIAN**

Di bawah sinar bulan purnama, tanah pemakaman terbelah. Beberapa tangan muncul dari dasar disusul kemudian kepala, leher, tubuh, dan terakhir kaki.

Mata putih mendelik mengerikan dari tubuh-tubuh yang bangkit kembali dari kematian. Perlahan mata putih itu kembali berwarna dan memunculkan pupil yang seharusnya sudah tidak dimiliki lagi.

Tubuh-tubuh itu bergerak berbahaya secara perlahan dan menakutkan. Lolongan serigala sebagai latar menghiasi suasana mengerikan yang terjadi.

"HAAAAAAAH!!!!! AKHIRNYA BEBAS JUGA!!!" teriak salah satu tubuh itu. Rambut pirangnya melambai tertiup angin malam yang dingin, begitu pula jubah hokagenya – yang mirip dengan jubah milik Yondaime.

BLETAK!!!!

Sebuah jitakan memecah ketegangan yang terjadi.

"Berisik tau, Naruto!!!!" bentak sesosok tubuh berambut pink. Mata emeraldnya menyiratkan kekesalan dan horor.

"Sakiit, Sakura-chan!!" tangis si rambut pirang. Dia tersentak, seakan menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting. Mata birunya menatap wanita berambut pink di sampingnya.

Dia berlari – lebay mode ON – dengan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya – anime-style ON. Kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh wanita itu. "SAKURA-CHAAAAN!!!!! KAU MASIH HIDUP!!!?"

BLETAK!!!!!!

Jitakan untuk kedua kalinya setelah lima tahun lamanya.

"Jangan teriak di telinga orang, bego!!! Dan asal lu tau, KITA UDAH MATI!!!"

Dan alhasil, zombi berambut pirang itu terkapar di lubang kuburnya untuk kedua kalinya juga dengan benjol sebesar meriam di kepalanya.

Dengusan mengejek menambah suasana horor di pemakaman. "Huh! Dobe."

"TEME!!!!!" Naruto bangkit untuk kedua kali dari lubang kuburnya sendiri. Dan dia tersentak lagi karena menyadari sesuatu. Matanya melebar menandakan dia sangat terkejut melihat seorang pria berambut hitam yang duduk di batu nisan di samping kuburan Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh bin cuek.

Dan oleh sebab itu, dia tidak menyadari terkaman Naruto yang bermata ganas nan mesum.

"Dobe!! Minggir!!!"

"Nggak mau!!!" balas Naruto, tidak kalah garangnya. "HUWEEEE!!!! SASU-CHAAAAN!!! AKHIRNYA KETEMU JUGA!!!!!"

"Siapa yang lu panggil Sasu-chan!!!? Usuratonkachi!!!"

Teriakan dan berontakan Sasuke tidak didengar Naruto, dan malah zombi berambut pirang itu semakin _ndusel_ dan _cuddling_in Sasuke.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! NICKNAME YANG BAGUS!!!" Sebuah tawa ngakak dari zombi berambut putih ikut mewarnai meriahnya reuni kematian malam ini. "SASU-CHA~N!!"

"DIEM LU, BAKA MIZU!!! GW CHIDORI LU!!!"

"Senangnya..." Sebuah suara bergumam pelan. Senyuman menghiasi wajah pucat yang mirip dengan Sasuke. "Akhirnya si penis kecil bertemu kembali dengan bokong bebek. Dengan begini tinggal masukin tuh penis kecil ke bokong bebeknya."

NARUTO RENDAN!!!!

CHIDORI NAGASHI!!!!

BLETAK!!!!

"JANGAN MANGGIL GW GITU, MUKA ROBOT!!!"

"EN JANGAN NGOMONG VULGAR, DASAR MUKA ROBOT!!!!!"

Dan si muka robot ambruk, tepar, teler, keleper-keleper, dan sebagainya, ke dalam lubang kuburnya sendiri.

"Berisik." Suara dingin menyapu kulit sedingin es dari para zombi. "Diem atau gw Jyuuken lu-lu pada."

Naruto, Sakura, dan Suigetsu langsung meringkuk ketakutan di pojokan lubang kubur masing-masing. Sai masih tepar. Sasuke... ya masih Sasuke.

"I-I-I-Ing-Ingatkan aku untuk tidak membangunkan dia waktu lagi tidur." gagap Naruto takut.

"Gi-gila ni cewek. Diem-diem menakutkan..." gumam Suigetsu ngeri sambil meluk Naruto erat-erat dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"GW DENGER ITU, BAKA MIZU!!!"

"Dan pendengarannya tajam..." Mata Suigetsu menjadi (O_O)!

Sakura berkeringat dingin. Dia tertawa gugup, mencoba menenangkan wanita yang terganggu dari 'tidur panjangnya'. "A-anu... Hinata-chan... tenangkan dirimu..."

Hinata tersentak sadar, ingatan akan apa yang dilakukannya tadi berputar di kepalanya. Wajahnya jadi semerah tomat, menunduk malu. "Ma-maaf... Sakura-san... Naruto-kun... Suigetsu-san..."

'_Kepribadian ganda!!! Ternyata Hinata berkepribadian ganda!!!!'_ jerit trio gokil dalam hati.

"Huh! Bodoh." Dengus Sasuke sombong.

Mata Naruto berkilat mendengar ejekan Sasuke. Dia berjalan perlahan bagaikan zombi yang bangkit dari kubur (bukannya sudah jadi zombi?) dengan tatapan liar penuh kemupengan plus bokep.

Senyum licik menghiasi bibirnya yang lembut. "Sasu-cha~n... karena kau sudah membuatku repot dengan mengejarmu dan juga ditambah ejekan-ejekanmu sampai sekarang sudah membuat tali kesabaranku benar-benar putus..." Dia menjilati bibirnya dengan tampang mesum dan bersuara mendesis seperti Orochimaru. "kau harus membayarnya..."

Sasuke perlahan mundur dengan tampang ngeri dan horor menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik (Narator dichidori). Kusanagi siaga di depan dadanya.

"Ma-mau apa kau, dobe!!?"

Evil smirk. "Tentu saja, Sasu-cha~n!"

Dan dengan itu, Naruto kembali menerkam Sasuke dengan penuh keliaran. Suasana dingin yang menyelimuti pemakaman menjadi panas seiring 'serangan' demi 'serangan' yang dilancarkan Naruto.

Begitulah... sampai sebuah tonjokan 'lembut' dari murid Tsunade sang Sanin dengan fisik terkuat membuat 'tato cantik' di pipi sang ninja terkuat Konoha dan Missing-nin kelas S dari Konoha.

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUA!!!! BISA NGGAK SIH BERSIKAP LAYAKNYA PRIA SEUMURAN KALIAN!!!?"

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dalam diam.

"Tapi... aku nggak tau berapa umurku... kita, 'kan udah mati..." kata mereka berdua bersamaan dengan tampang sok polos dan tolol.

Dan Sakura menampar dahi lebarnya sendiri karena stres.

"Sudah... sudah..." Sai yang sudah sadar berusaha menghibur Sakura. "Sayang... kalau terlalu stres nanti kamu keguguran, lho..."

"Iya... terus kalo kamu keguguran di sini, nanti pembuat film "Beranak dalam Kubur" pada protes gara-gara filmnya dikopi sama kamu..." ejek Suigetsu.

BAK! BUK! BLETAK!!

GYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

KRAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!!!

Ouch! Tulangnya patah... pasti sakit...

Maaf, tapi adegan penganiyaan ini harus disensor karena tidak cocok untuk anak kecil.

Karena itu, ditayangkan suaranya saja. Dan bayangkan apa yang terjadi jika para pembaca sekalian mau.

CRAAAT!!!!

BAK! BLETAK!!! BUK!!!

KRAK! KRAK!!

OUCH!!! MAMIIIIIIII!!!!!!!

Ugh! Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya...

Lebih baik kita beralih ke para zombi yang masih adem-ayem saja.

Hm? Sepertinya dibalik nisan kuburan para Hokage ada adegan seru.

Mari kita lihat ada apa dibaliknya.

"Sasu-cha~n!"

"Ah! oh!! Naruto!!! Ah~! Ja-jangan... ah~! Jangan! Hentikan!! Oh! Ah!! mmm.... ah!!"

Wow! Seingin-inginnya aku sebagai narator untuk menayangkan adegan ini... harus disensor juga.

"A-anu... Sai..."

"Hm? Apa, Hinata-san?"

"A-a-apa kau bisa mem-membuat mereka semua te-tenang d-dan berkumpul secara baik-baik ta-tanpa kekerasan?"

Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hm? Entahlah. Kucoba dulu."

Dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Dan kemudian...

"PARA ZOMBI SEKALIAN!!!! HARAP TENANG DAN BERKUMPUL SECARA BAIK-BAIK DI SINI!!!"

"BERISIK!!!! TUTUP MULUTMU ATAU GW UMPANIN BADAN LU YANG UDAH BUSUK ITU KE KUBURANNYA ZETSU!!!!"

Sai kembali menghadap Hinata, sikap tegap bak tentara. "Lapor, komandan! Rencana untuk menenangkan empat zombi yang bergentayangan gagal!"

"LU JUGA ZOMBI GENTAYANGAN SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!"

"Dan lapor juga! Bahwa mereka semua jadi memiliki pendengaran yang tajam setelah mati!"

"Laporan saya terima, kembali ke tempat!"

"Siap!" Dan Sai kembali ke makamnya...

.................................................................

"Tu-tunggu, Sai!! Ba-bagaimana de-dengan mereka?!" kata Hinata gagap, malu karena terbawa suasana dalam permainan tentara-tentaraan dengan Sai.

"Saya harap anda sebagai komandan bisa menenangkan mereka, ganti!" kata Sai serius seperti berbicara melalui talkie-walkie.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana caranya, ga-ganti!"

"Itu kuserahkan pada anda, ganti!"

Di saat itulah... Hinata sadar bahwa dia sedang dipermainkan oleh Sai.

Dan hal itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

Dan membuat kepribadiannya kumat lagi.

Dan-

"Diem! Jangan banyak bacot lu, Narator, atau gw umpanin lu ke Pain."

Ampuuuun, Hinata-sama!!! Jangan umpankan saya ke manusia tindikan itu...!!!! Saya tidak mau tubuh saya menjadi penuh tindikan seperti lima tubuhnya yang lain!!! Dan juga saya tidak mau menjadi tubuhnya yang ketujuh!!!

"Dan kalian, para zombi gentayangan, shut the fucking hell up and come here, NOW!!!!!!!!" Tatapan dingin dengan aura chakra yang menusuk dari Hinata muncul seakan membelah kulit busuk mereka.

Dan hasilnya... para zombi gentayangan berkumpul dan berbaris di depan Hinata dengan patuh.

Sai yang berbaris sambil senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Suigetsu yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Sakura yang masih stres dengan urat-urat mencuat di kepalanya. Tangannya memeluk perutnya yang _blendung_.

Naruto yang matanya masih penuh nafsu dan bertampang mupeng nan mesum.

Juga Sasuke yang tubuhnya penuh bercak kemerahan dari leher sampai dadanya.

Berbaris dengan sangat rapi dan gagah seperti bebek.

"Membentuk lingkaran dan duduk, CEPAT!!!"

Para zombi budak itu langsung duduk membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi Hinata yang berdiri. Setelah dinilai cukup, Hinata duduk di antara Sai dan Suigetsu. Wajahnya kembali menjadi lembut dan pemalu.

"Ma-maaf... aku tidak bermaksud kasar..." gumam Hinata – sangat – pelan dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura melambaikan kedua tangannya di dada sambil tertawa gugup. "Justru kami senang sudah diatur begini..."

"Aku nggak, tuh." Naruto cemberut. Secara, kesempatan untuk meravish Sasuke buyar karena gertakan yang – menurutnya – tidak beralasan tadi.

"Diem, Naruto!" ancam Sakura sambil menatap dingin.

"Nah... mending sekarang ngapain? Kan bosen kalo musti nungguin matahari terbit." kata Suigetsu yang sudah menjadi manusia kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling cerita penyebab kenapa kita mati?" tanya Sai, tersenyum. Kesunyian menyelimuti sesaat.

"SETUJU!!!!"

"Siapa yang duluan?" tanya Sakura.

"Gimana kalo dobe yang duluan?"

Si dobe yang dimaksud langsung melancarkan death glare. "Teme aja!"

"Mendingan hom pim pah aja, dah!" usul Suigetsu riang.

"Oke!"

HOM PIM PAH ALAIUNG GAMBRENG!!! MAK EROT PAKE BAJU ROMBENG!!!

"Ternyata emang musti elo yang duluan, dobe."

"Teme."

"Udah! Nanti aja berantemnya!" bentak Sakura kesal. "Sekarang ceritain! Gw nggak tau lu mati kenapa, soalnya gw mati duluan dibanding elo!"

"Ya, ya! Lagipula gw penasaran... apa sih yang bisa ngebuat elo – yang disebut-sebut Hokage terkuat dalam sejarah, yang gak bisa mati karena serangan apapun gara-gara punya ilmu penyembuhnya Kyuubi – mati muda?!"

Naruto menutup matanya. Dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam – dan langsung terbatuk-batuk begitu menghirup udara yang tercemar kentutnya Suigetsu – sebelum menghembuskannya lagi.

"Baiklah..." Suaranya serius, dan dia menyinari wajahnya dengan senter yang ditinggal Kuroha. Membuatnya semakin menakutkan sebagai zombi. "Aku akan menceritakan sebab kematianku pada kalian. Dan bersiaplah... ini sangat mengerikan..."

**TBC...**

**A/N** : Hmm...

Kira-kira apa yang menjadi sebab kematian Naruto?

Ini menjadi kuis untuk para pembaca.

Silahkan tulis apa yang kalian pikirkan mengenai penyebab kematian Naruto di review.

Please review, if don't mind.

With crimson camelia,

Scarlet Natsume.


	3. Naruto's Story

_**Hm...**_

_**Bagi yang menjawab "mati karena keselek ramen"...**_

_**SELAMAT!!! **_

_**Jawaban anda **__**nyaris**__** benar!**_

_**Langsung saja...**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Naruto isn't mine. And I'm sure you've known it.**_

**NARUTO'S STORY**

_Lima tahun lalu…_

_Aku berjalan melewati keramaian hari Minggu Konoha. Saat__ itu aku masih berduka karena kematian Sakura-chan._

_Perasaan sedih menyelimutiku. Padahal Sakura-chan sudah merencanakan semuanya. Mulai kamar bayi, peralatannya, baju-baju, dan sebagainya. Tapi, semua itu sia-sia. Semua itu tidak pernah terpakai._

_Aku berjalan tak tentu arah, hanya menuruti ke mana kakiku melangkah. Warga desa tersenyum menyapaku dan aku membalas senyum mereka – mengesampingkan perasaan hancur di dalam diriku._

_Tetapi, aku tidak bisa selalu seperti ini. Aku tidak boleh membuat semua orang khawatir, khususnya teman-temanku._

_Di tengah-tengah kemurungan, aku tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang memanggilku sampai orang itu menepuk bahuku, menyadarkanku dari lamunan._

_Aku berbalik dan melihat tato segitiga merah di pipi pria berambut cokelat. Anjing putih besar dengan setia berada di sampingnya._

"_Hei, Naruto! Lu ada dendam apa sama gw?" tanya Kiba, terlihat terluka. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku._

"_Heh? Dendam apa? Gw nggak ada dendam apa-apa sama lu."_

"_Kalo gitu kenapa lu kagak nyahut waktu gw panggil? Gw udah manggil lu dari 30 menit lalu, tau!"_

_Mataku melebar mendengarnya. "Eh? Masa? Kalo gitu maaf. Gw nggak denger." Tanganku menggaruk belakang kepalaku, tertawa gugup._

_Kiba menghela nafas. "Hhh... ya udah, deh. Kayak yang diharapkan dari elo."_

"_Hei! Apa maksudnya itu?!"_

"_Bukan apa-apa." Aku melihat Kiba nyengir, membuatku menatapnya curiga. "Hei hei... jangan pandang curiga gitu, dong!"_

"_Trus? Lu manggil gw mau apa?"_

"_Weits... galak bener, sih! Gw cuma mau bilang kalo malam ini ada reuni!"_

_Aku menaikkan kedua alisku. "Reuni apa?"_

"_Lu tau, 'kan... kita, rookie 12, jarang ketemu sejak perang sama Akatsuki karena kesibukan masing-masing. Karena itu, para cewek ngadain reuni buat kita-kita!" Kiba terhenti sebentar dan menunduk. "Oh iya ya... kita, 'kan udah bukan rookie 12 lagi..."_

_Perasaan sakit, kehampaan, dan keterlukaan kembali mengalir dalam nadiku. Memang... saat ini kami sudah bukan rookie 12 lagi. Jumlah kami bukan dua belas lagi._

_Aku teringat dengan jelas sekali. Kami yang diberi gelar rookie 12 berkurang satu demi satu. Dimulai dengan penghianatan yang dilakukan Sasuke-teme, walau kembali menjadi dua belas karena Sai menjadi anggota tim. Kemudian, Hinata tewas karena melindungiku dari Pain. Aku sangat tertekan saat itu, dia telah merelakan nyawanya demi menyelamatkanku. Hal itu membuktikan bahwa aku masih sangat lemah._

_Tidak lama kemudian, Chouji menyusul. Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa dia akan mati mendahului kami. Lalu beberapa tahun kemudian, setelah aku dinobatkan menjadi Hokage, Sai ditemukan tewas tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dia tewas secara mengenaskan, meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah hamil lima bulan._

_Dan yang membuatku sangat kesal, dia meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai suami padaku._

_Meninggalkanku dengan Sakura yang saat itu tengah mengalami apa yang disebut "ngidam" dan "mood-swings"._

_Dan selama itu aku harus mengurus keinginan ibu hamil itu, tubuhku rasanya hancur karena 'hukuman' yang kuperoleh jika ngidamnya tidak dituruti. Aku yakin si muka robot itu lagi ketawa di alam baka karena terbebas dari tugasnya itu dan karena aku yang harus menanggung semuanya._

_Dua bulan kemudian – tepatnya seminggu yang lalu – Sakura ditemukan tewas di rumah di atas kolam darahnya sendiri. Aku sangat terpukul ketika menemukannya. Dia... bersimbah cairan merah yang kental itu. Wajahnya yang cantik tertutupi rambutnya yang berwarna seperti bunga Sakura. Aku juga masih ingat tatapan matanya saat itu... matanya terbuka lebar dengan ekspresi horor di wajahnya seperti dia telah melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan sebelum mati. Aku yakin dia telah dibunuh, dan aku bersumpah akan menemukan dan menyiksa pembunuhnya karena tega membunuh wanita yang sedang hamil._

_Dan saat ini, jumlah kami tinggal delapan orang__ – tidak termasuk Sasuke-teme, tentu saja._

"_Earth to Naruto!!" Suara Kiba menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Dia menatapku khawatir. "Hei! Apa yang lu pikirkan sampe-sampe nyuekin gw kayak gitu?!"_

"_Bukan apa-apa..." jawabku sedih tanpa sadar._

"_Kau memikirkan Sakura lagi, ya..."_

_Aku memalingkan wajah._

"_Sudahlah... jangan dipikirkan lagi... dia pasti-"_

"_Kiba!" bentakku. Dia tersentak mundur karena kaget. Aku menatapnya menyesal. "Maaf. Cuma... tolong jangan ungkit lagi hal itu."_

"_Baiklah... aku turut menyesal juga. Aku tahu perasaanmu, kau pasti sangat sedih. Pernikahan kalian belum lama, dan dia sudah pergi."_

_Sedih? Ya... aku memang sedih. Setelah kematian Sai, aku menikahi Sakura... mengambil alih tugas Sai sebagai suami. Sakura tidak ingin anaknya lahir tanpa ayah, jadi sebagai sahabatnya aku menikahinya. Walau... tak ada perasaan apapun selain saudara di antara kami._

_Setelah bertahun-tahun mengejar orang itu, aku menyadari bahwa perasaanku pada Sakura telah hilang. Dan malah, perasaanku beralih pada orang itu. Dan hal itu membuktikan satu hal yang pastinya membuat Konoha dan Suna geger._

_Aku! Pria paling normal dan straight dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan itu... terbukti GAY!!!!_

_Tak kusangka takdirku akan menjadi seperti ini. _

_Aku kembali memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kiba. Aku memang sedih atas kematian Sakura, tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatiku aku lega dia mati..._

********************

BLETAK!!!

"WADAWWW!!!!"

"JADI LU SENENG GW MATI!!! DASAR RUBAH BRENGSEK!!!"

"AMPUUUN!!!! BUKAN GITU MAKSUDKU!!!"

"Hei, hei... aku tau kenapa lu ngerasa lega waktu dia mati." bisik Suigetsu di telinga Naruto, cengiran tersungging di bibirnya. "Lu seneng dia mati karena lu akhirnya terbebas dari cengkraman dan siksaan penyihir itu, kan?"

"Lu tau perasaanku!!!" teriak Naruto, memeluk Suigetsu sambil berlinang air mata. "Ya!!! Gw lega akhirnya bisa lepas dari cengkramannya!! Gw pikir bakal mati duluan gara-gara disiksa terus-terusan!!!"

BAK! BUK! BLETAK!

Suigetsu dan Naruto terkapar dengan benjol sebesar batu kali.

"Dasar cowok brengsek!" Sakura melancarkan death glare ke Naruto dan menendang perutnya dengan 'keras', membuat Naruto terlempar sampai 100 m. "Bangun, tukang molor! Lanjutin lagi cerita lu!"

Naruto bangkit sambil mengelus perutnya yang sakit. "Ouch! Iya.. iya..." Dia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku nanya ke Kiba soal reuni itu...

**********************

"_Hei, Kiba." panggilku ke Kiba yang sudah mau pergi. _

"_Hm?"_

"_Jam berapa reuninya dan di mana?"_

"_Hm... sekitar jam tujuh di Ichiraku!" Dan dengan itu, dia pergi bersama Akamaru yang mengekorinya._

_Jam tujuh, ya... sepertinya aku bisa._

'_**Lu yakin mau datang?'**_

_Tentu saja, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka semua._

'_**Ya, ya... syukur deh kalo gitu. Gw sempet kuatir sama elo.'**_

_Heh? apa yang kudengar ini benar? The almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune mengkhawatirkan kitnya yang hina ini??_

'_**Apa salahnya? Lu terlalu mikirin si bocah pink itu. Lu tau, kandang gw jadi sesek gara-gara pikiran-pikiran lu itu!'**_

_Bagus dah... pantesan akhir-akhir ini lu nggak gangguin gw._

'_**Apa lu mau gw ambil alih badan lu trus ngerape Sasuke-koimu.'**_

_Coba aja! Lu kagak tau di mana dia sekarang ini!_

_**.................**_

_Apa? Kehabisan kata-kata?_

_**Diem lu! Gw mau tidur!**_

_Huh! Tak disangka Kyuubi kalah adu pikiran. _

_Aku mengadah menatap langit. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya pikiran mengenai Sakura yang membuatku seperti ini, mengenai orang itu juga._

_Tak ada kabar apapun mengenainya selama tiga tahun ini, dia sea__kan benar-benar lenyap dari dunia ini. Hal itu membuat negara lima elemen gempar. Karenanya, banyak rumor mengenai dirinya beredar. Dan bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa dia telah mati._

_Dasar Sasuke-teme itu... ada di mana dia._

_Jika dia mati juga, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sakura sudah mati, jangan sampai dia juga._

_Untuk menghabiskan waktu sampai reuni tiba, aku memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugasku sebagai Hokage – mengerjakan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk di meja dan lantai. Untuk ini aku dendam pada Kakashi-sensei. Dia pergi meninggalkan kertas kerja menumpuk dan menunjukku sebagai pewarisnya. Brengsek!_

_Tanpa terasa empat jam sudah terlewati. Aku bersiap untuk pergi menuju Ichiraku ramen, tempat di mana reuni diadakan._

"_Hei, Naruto!!" sapa teman-temanku saat aku masuk ke dalam warung. Aku membalas senyuman mereka dan langsung berjalan menuju kursi yang telah disediakan._

"_Hei! Gimana kabar hokage kita!!" kata Tenten sambil memukul punggungku. Gila! Sakit banget! Dia cewek bukan, sih!_

'_**Mau kubuktikan?'**_

_Diem lu, Kyuubi! Jangan macem-macem!_

_Kami menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol dan sebagainya saat itu. kami tertawa, bersenang-senang... seperti dulu. Tapi, aku tahu semua itu tidaklah lagi terasa sama._

_Dan tak berapa lama, tibalah saat yang sangat kutunggu. RAMEN!!!!!!!!_

_Mangkuk-mangkuk ramen disajikan di meja. Udara disekitar kami bercampur dengan bau kuah yang nikmat dengan mi ditambah daging, sayuran, dan bumbu-bumbu yang lezat._

_Hmmm... nikmatnya..._

_Aku sangat menikmati sajian itu._

'_**Ya...**__** sangat menikmati sampai-sampai pikiran tentang dua teman timmu hilang dari kandang gw.'**_

_Aku sangat menikmatinya sebelum hal itu terjadi..._

*******************

"Hal apa?" tanya Sakura tegang. Naruto kembali menyalakan senter di wajahnya. Matanya melotot seakan-akan mau keluar dari lubang matanya.

"Sebelum hal yang menyebabkan kematianku terjadi."

*******************

_Tiba-tiba aku merasakan rasa sakit di dalam mulutku. Rasa sakitnya tidak tertahankan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengambil minum. Tetapi, tidak berhasil menghilangkan sakitnya._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"_

"_SAKIIIT!!!!! AAARGH!!!!!" Aku menggeliat sambil meringis kesakitan. Teman-temanku langsung berlari mengelilingi tubuhku yang gemetar. Kedua tanganku memegang sisi wajahku._

"_NARUTO!!!"_

_Sakit sekali!!! Kyuubi, apa kau tidak bisa menyembuhkannya?!_

'_**Nggak bisa!! AAARGH!!!! Sepertinya ini juga berakibat padaku!!!'**_

"_Ino! Periksa dia, cepat!" Aku mendengar Neji berteriak. Ino langsung berlari ke arahku dan memeriksaku._

"_Di mana yang sakit, Naruto?!"_

_Aku segera menunjuk mulutku. Dia menyuruhku untuk membuka mulutku dan memeriksanya._

"_I-ini..." gumamnya. Aku bisa melihat keseriusan dan keterkejutan di wajahnya. "Aku tak bisa menyembuhkannya dengan ninjutsu medis jika ini yang terjadi!!!" teriaknya horor._

_Semuanya menatap kami dengan mata terbelalak syok._

"_Jangan bercanda?!" teriak Kiba._

"_Aku jujur! Ini tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan ninjutsu medis apapun!!"_

"_Apa ada cara lain?!" Kali ini Lee yang berbicara, wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran._

"_Ada! Tapi, harus dengan cara biasa!"_

"_Kalo gitu tunggu apa lagi!" Shikamaru menatap khawatir. Sepertinya aku telah membuat semuanya khawatir. "Cepat lakukan!"_

"_Tapi...!!"_

"_Tapi, apa?!"_

"_Ini akan menyebabkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa!"_

"_Ti-tidak apa-apa..." gumamku kesakitan. Semuanya memandangku. "Lakukan saja..."_

"_Tapi...!!!"_

"_Ino!!!" bentakku frustasi. Rasa sakit ini benar-benar menyengat. Lebih baik luka dari musuh dari pada mengalami hal ini._

_Ino menatapku serius. "Baiklah." Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada yang lain. "Siapapun!! Ambil tali atau benang, cepat!"_

_Lee berlari keluar. Ino menghadap Teuchi-jiisan._

"_Teuchi-san, minta segelas air hangat." Teuchi-jiisan langsung berlari ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air hangat yang diminta dan memberikannya pada Ino._

_Dan tepat di saat itu, aku melihat Lee masuk sambil membawa gulungan benang tebal di tangannya._

_Ino membuat simpul di benang itu dan memasukkannya ke mulutku. Dia menarik ujung benangnya._

_Mataku terbelalak. Gila! Ini bukan sakit namanya! Ini penyiksaan!!_

_Rasa sakit ini lebih dari yang tadi. Aku bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri berteriak kesakitan. Aku juga bisa mendengar Kyuubi mengerang kesakitan di dalam pikiranku._

"_Tidak bisa!" teriak Ino takut, matanya lebar karena terkejut. "Shino! Cepat ikat ujung benang di pintu itu!"_

_Shino segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Ino. Dia mengikat ujung benang di pintu._

"_Sekarang, dorong! Banting pintunya!"_

_Shino membanting pintu. Dan aku berteriak semakin keras karena sakitnya yang naudzubillah._

_Tapi, aku merasa tubuhku terangkat, aku tertarik terbang dan wajahku menghantam pintu dengan keras. Pintunya hancur, dan tubuhku terpelanting ke jalan. _

_ARRGH!! Sekarang bukan hanya ini, tetapi tubuhku juga sakit!!_

_Aku perlahan bangkit, rasa nyeri menjalar di seluruh tubuhku – terutama mulutku. Aku bisa melihat teman-temanku memandangku dengan mata selebar cawan._

_Ino langsung berlari ke arahku, memeriksa keadaanku. Dia segera menyembuhkan tubuhku dengan ninjutsu medisnya._

"_Gimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku terdiam dan tersenyum._

"_Udah nggak sakit lagi!! Yes!!!" Aku sibuk berhigh-five dan menari gaje ketika tiba-tiba rasa sakit kembali menjalar di mulutku. Aku langsung jatuh, meringkuk kesakitan._

"_AAAAAARGH!!!!!"_

"_TIDAK BERHASIL?!!" jerit Ino._

"_Gimana nih!!! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!!"_

_Ino menunduk, poni menutupi kedua matanya. Tangannya memegang benang yang digunakan untuk apa yang disebut penyembuhan ini. Lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya, matanya berkilat menakutkan. Udara dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya._

_Dan aku langsung tahu bahwa ini saatnya untuk mundur dari semua ini._

_Tapi, bagaimana?! Saat ini hanya dia yang bisa diandalkan untuk menyembuhkanku!!_

"_Naruto..." gumam Ino, nada suaranya sangat dingin. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau melakukan ini. Tapi karena kau begitu sulit... aku tak punya pilihan."_

_Oh.._

_My..._

_Jashin..._

_Dia segera memasukkan kembali simpul benang ke dalam mulutku, lalu dia mengikat ujung benang lainnya ke besi belakang mobilnya – alat transportasi yang akhir-akhir ini marak di Konoha._

_Kemudian, dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakannya. Aku memandang ngeri._

"_Naruto! Apapun yang terjadi, tahan!!" Aku mendengar Ino berteriak._

_Aku segera memegang jendela rumah orang ketika dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kencang. Tapi apadaya tenaga manusia, aku terseret juga._

_Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlepas dari mulutku dan aku terpelanting jauh. Kepalaku terantuk batu di jalan. Dengan mata berat, aku melihat sesuatu berwarna putih jatuh di depan tubuhku yang terkapar. Aku juga melihat teman-temanku yang berlari menghampiriku._

_Ino turun dari mobil dan melihat benda putih yang jatuh di depanku itu. Dia mengambil benda putih itu dan memeriksanya sebelum matanya melebar dan menatapku senang._

"_Naruto!! Kita berhasil!! Kita berhasil!!" teriaknya senang. "Akhirnya!! Kita berhasil __**mencabut**__** gigimu yang sakit**__!!!"_

_Aku tersenyum lega. "Be... gi... tu..." Dan mataku perlahan menutup._

"_NARUTO!!!!" teriakan teman-temanku adalah hal terakhir yang kudengar._

_Kegelapan pun menyelimutiku._

************************

"Dan begitu aku sadar, aku udah jadi zombi di sini, ketemu sama kalian!!" kata Naruto ceria, mengakhiri cerita panjang yang konyol ini.

Kesunyian menyelimuti. Udara dingin berhembus menyapu kulit dingin dan busuk para zombi gentayangan itu. Mereka tertegun menatap Naruto dengan mata selebar piring dan mulut menganga dengan ekspresi yang seakan mengatakan 'What the heck?!!!'

"Sakit gigi??!!!!!" Ucapan Sakura memecah keheningan malam. "You're died just because a _**freaking tootache**_????!!!!!!!!!!!" lanjutnya tak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk, wajahnya seakan tidak mengetahui apa yang telah disebabkan ceritanya pada mereka.

Mereka menatapnya tak percaya. Wajar saja... hokage terkuat sepanjang sejarah mati hanya karena **sakit gigi**!!!!!!!!

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Tawa Suigetsu benar-benar memecah keheningan yang terjadi. "PFT!! HOKAGE... HMPH!! MATI GARA-GARA... PFT! GARA-GARA... HEHE... SAKIT GIGI!!!! GYAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"

"Gw tau lu itu dobe, tapi gw nggak nyangka lu segitu konyolnya..." gumam Sasuke, masih bengong.

"Teme..." geram Naruto, menatap dingin Sasuke.

"Kalo gitu, kasihan banget si Kyuubi..." kata Sai dengan pose detektif.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Abisnya... Kyuubi yang disebut-sebut raja siluman dan siluman terkuat harus nanggung malu gara-gara mati sakit gigi."

"_**HUWAAAAA!!!! KAU MENGERTI PERASAANKU!!!"**_

Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. Mereka berbalik dan mendapati arwah Kyuubi melayang-layang (Seperti wujud Madarao dari Kekkaishi, hanya saja dalam wujud rubah bukan anjing).

"Kyu-Kyuubi!!!?" teriak Naruto kaget.

"_**Hik... hik... gw yang hebat ini... selain harus terjebak di dalam tubuh anak konyol kayak dia... harus mati karena sakit gigi!!! Mau dikemanain muka gw ini!!!?"**_ rengek Kyuubi, air mata mengalir deras sampai ada ikan koi yang berusaha memanjat air mata itu.

"Kau..." geram Naruto. Yang lain hanya mengangguk menandakan bahwa mereka mengerti perasaan Kyuubi.

"A-anu... lebih baik kita lanjutkan..." kata Hinata pelan, wajahnya merah.

"Benar juga! Ayo!!" sahut Sakura. "Aku yakin penyebab kematian yang lain lebih beralasan dibanding hokage kita yang ngejelasin sampe sembilan halaman cuma buat ngasih tau kalo dia mati sakit gigi." Dia menatap dingin Naruto yang bersiul tanda pura-pura tidak tahu.

Naruto mundur karena dia sudah bercerita.

"KITA MULAI!!!"

JAN KEN PO!!!!!!!!

"Ho-hoeeeeeeee....." Hinata menatap tangannya yang terkepal.

"Yep! Sekarang giliran Hinata!!"

"Hei, hei." Naruto menginterupsi. "Bukannya kita udah tau Hinata-chan mati karena serangan Pain?"

"Bukan." jawab Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Waktu yang kena serangan Pain itu dia masih hidup. Lukanya nggak nyebabin kematian. Makanya waktu itu aku kaget ngeliat Hinata tau-tau mati di rumah sakit."

Mata Naruto menjadi (OoO)!

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata. "Nah... Hinata. Sekarang ceritakan, kenapa kau bisa mati. Padahal luka-lukamu itu nggak parah."

Mata Hinata melebar ngeri melihat semuanya berekspresi seperti Orochimaru yang baru punya rencana buat ngerape orang. Dia disudutkan oleh lima zombi mengerikan yang menatap haus darah.

Bulan merah mewarnai segalanya.

**TBC...**

**A/N :** Hn...

Kalau bukan karena serangan Pain, sekiranya apa yang membuat Hinata mati?

Kuis lagi untuk para pembaca sekalian.

Silahkan tulis jawabannya di review.

Dan maaf bila chapter ini jelek dan tidak menghibur.

Please review, if don't mind.

With crimson camelia,

Scarlet Natsume.


	4. Hinata's Story

_**Hn.**_

_**Ternyata para pembaca sekalian hebat.**_

_**Bisa menebak alur ceritaku.**_

_**Semua jawaban yang anda tulis nyaris benar lagi.**_

_**Selamat!**_

_**Lebih baik kita langsung saja...**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Naruto isn't mine. And I'm sure you've known it.**_

**HINATA'S STORY**

_Gelap…_

_Pandanganku mengedar ke sekelilingku. Tidak ada apapun kecuali kegelapan yang menyelimuti. Ketakutan merasukiku._

_Apakah aku sudah mati?_

"…_**nata…"**_

_Siapa?_

"_**Hi…ta!"**_

_Aku melihat sekeliling. _

_Suara siapa itu?_

_Seberkas cahaya muncul di hadapanku. Siluet gelap seseorang di tengah cahaya itu. Mataku berusaha melihat dengan jelas siapa itu._

_Rambut pirang?_

_Aku merasa telah mengenalnya. Siapa?_

_Mata sebiru langit menatapku._

"_**Hinata…"**_

_Senyum itu… _

_Ya… aku mengenal senyum secerah mentari itu._

_Dia…_

_Mataku melebar ketika melihat orang itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhiku. Seorang pria berambut jingga tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan mengayunkan sesuatu pada orang itu._

_Syok menyelimutiku ketika cairan merah kehidupan mengenai wajahku. Aku menyentuh pipiku dan melihat jariku terlumuri cairan itu._

_Darah…_

_Orang itu perlahan jatuh ke tanah. Aku berusaha menggerakkan tubuhku dan berlari menuju orang itu. Tanganku terjulur, berusaha menggapai tubuhnya._

"_NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_**###**_

_Mataku terbuka lebar syok. Keringat __membanjiri tubuhku. Aku berusaha menghirup udara sebanyaknya, paru-paruku terasa sesak. Aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuhku._

_Mimpi?_

_Aku berusaha bangkit, dan dengan susah payah aku bisa duduk. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku._

_Di mana ini?_

_Tembok putih... selimut... bau obat menyeruak..._

_Rumah sakit?_

"_Kau sudah sadar, Hinata?" Sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Sakura berjalan ke arahku sambil memegang sebuah papan dan pulpen._

"_Y...a..." jawabku terbata-bata. Suaraku serak. Dia menaruh beberapa bantal di belakang tubuhku agar aku bisa bersandar._

_Sakura duduk di kursi di samping ranjang yang kutempati. Dia memegang tanganku seperti dia sedang memeriksa sesuatu. Lalu, dia menulis sesuatu dengan wajah serius._

"_Sepertinya kondisimu sudah mulai membaik." Dia berkata sambil tersenyum. "Syukurlah luka-lukamu tidak begitu parah."_

_Luka-luka?_

_Aku melihat tubuhku dan menyadari bahwa tubuhku penuh perban._

"_A...pa yang ter... terjadi?" tanyaku lemah._

_Sakura menatapku aneh. "Kau tidak ingat?"_

_Ingat apa?_

"_Kau terluka karena serangan Pain." Sakura menghela nafas. "Kau ini. Aku tahu kau melakukannya demi melindungi Naruto, tapi... jangan seperti ini. Itu namanya nekat."_

_Na.. ru.. to?_

"_NARUTO!!" teriakku cemas. Aku berusaha berdiri, tetapi Sakura menghalangiku untuk melakukan itu._

"_Jangan! Kau belum sembuh benar! Jangan berdiri dulu!"_

"_Ta-tapi... Naruto-kun..."_

"_Naruto tak apa-apa! Jangan khawatir!"_

_Mendengar itu, tubuhku langsung tenang. Aku kembali duduk dan memandang Sakura penuh kecemasan._

_Sakura menghela nafas berat. Dia kembali duduk dan membalas tatapanku. "Naruto tidak apa-apa. Memang, dia terluka parah. Tapi dia masih hidup."_

"_Terluka parah?"_

_Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi bukan karena serangan Pain, melainkan karena dia mengeluarkan lima ekor Kyuubi._

"_Sebagian daging punggungnya hilang karena radiasi chakra yang sangat kuat. Tubuhnya tak kuat menanggung radiasi itu. Tapi, untungnya dia hanya mengeluarkan lima ekor. Kalau lebih dari itu..."_

"_Ka-kalau lebih dari itu...?"_

"_Entah apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin akan lebih parah dari ini."_

_Mataku terbelalak, mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Sakura dengan 'lebih parah'._

_Itu berarti... mati._

"_Yah... pokonya, dia sekarang sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap. Kemampuan penyembuh milik Kyuubi sangat berguna. Jika dia tidak memiliki kemampuan itu – walau disembuhkan dengan ninjutsu medis – dia pasti sudah mati." Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar dia berbalik dan berkata, "Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkannya, tapi untuk beberapa hari kau harus istirahat di sini. Jangan kemana-mana." Dan dia pun pergi. Meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar ini._

_Naruto... apa bagaimana dia sekarang?_

_Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Sakura sudah bilang bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja._

_Tapi... tetap saja..._

_Aku mengkhawatirkannya._

_Dan itulah yang menyebabkan aku berjalan tertatih-tatih di koridor sekarang._

_Aku berjalan sambil memegang tembok sebagai tumpuanku. Kakiku rasanya lemas. Seharusnya aku menuruti perkataan Sakura... tetap berada di kamar._

_Aku melanjutkan perjalananku, mencari kamar dimana Naruto dirawat. Padahal dulu ketika berjalan di koridor ini rasanya biasa saja, tapi sekarang – dengan luka-luka yang kuderita – rasanya sangat berat._

_Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya aku menemukan kamarnya. Aku sangat senang. Dengan perlahan aku menjangkau kenop pintu, sebelah tanganku mengetuk pintunya._

_Tak ada suara apapun. Aku memutar kenopnya dan membuka pintunya sedikit._

"_Na-Naruto..." panggilku sangat pelan. Aku melihat ke dalam._

_Dan apa yang kulihat di kamar membuat mataku terbelalak syok._

**************************

"Ke-kenapa itu?" tanya Suigetsu dan Sakura bersamaan. Ketegangan menyelimuti.

Tetapi, Naruto memecah ketegangan dan keheningan yang terjadi dengan pertanyaan konyolnya. "Hinata-chan, lu ke kamar gw?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi (OoO).

Wajah Hinata langsung merah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Sakura yang ketegangannya hilang gara-gara pertanyaan Naruto langsung menggamparnya dengan 'sangat sangat sangat keras'.

"Nah, Hinata." Sakura tersenyum manis, membuat yang lain merinding. "Kecoak udah diberesin. Silahkan dilanjutkan lagi."

Hinata mengangguk. "A-aku me-melihat sesuatu yang sangat membuatku terkejut...

*************************

_Mataku terbelalak. Mulutku megap-megap. Aku merasa nafasku tidak beraturan, detak jantungku pun begitu._

_Tangan yang memegang kenop mengetat, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhku. Yang kulihat ini benar-benar..._

_Aku tak sanggup mengatakan apapun._

_Dan saat itu aku merasa kepolosanku telah menghilang. Lenyap tak berbekas._

_Aku melihat..._

_Melihat..._

_Melihat..._

_Melihat..._

_Sepasang tangan menelusuri dada bidang kecokelatan. Keringat membanjiri tubuh kecokelatan itu. Tangan itu membuka kaosnya perlahan dengan sangat sensual dan seksi._

_OH..._

_MY..._

_BYAKUGAN...!!!_

_AKU MELIHAT NARUTO __**MENARI STRIPTEASE DI RANJANG**__!!!!!!_

_Tangan itu perlahan membuka resleting celananya. Mataku semakin terbelalak. Aku bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya._

_Aku langsung mimisan deras._

_Dan kemudian segalanya menjadi gelap._

_Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku menghantam lantai._

**************************

"Begitulah... da-dan seperti yang dikatakan Na-Naruto-kun... begitu sadar su-sudah ada di sini..." Hinata menunduk dengan wajah merah.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!

Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssh!!!!

GREP!!!

"KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!!!!!" jerit Sakura sambil mencekik leher Naruto dengan 'sangat erat'. "KAU PEMBUNUH!!!! HOKAGE PEMBUNUH!!!!!!!"

"A... apa... salah... ku....?" engap Naruto.

"PANTESAN GW NEMUIN DIA MATI BERSIMBAH DARAH DI DEPAN KAMAR LU!!!!! DASAR PEMBUNUH!!!!!" bentak Sakura masih mencekik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan Naruto.

"Se... sesekkk..."

"_**BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! JADI WAKTU ITU KETAHUAN!!!!" **_Kyuubi tertawa keras.

"Di... em... lu... Kyuu... bi..."

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! HOKAGE KETAHUAN STRIPTEASE DI RS!!!!!" teriak Suigetsu ngakak. "Hmm... bisa jadi bahan blackmail yang bagus nih..."

"A... was... ka... lo... lu bera...ni..."

"Dobe... gw nggak nyangka lu hobi gituan..."

"Diem! Lu... pikir... salah... si... apa...?"

"Salah siapa?" tanya semua bersamaan, menatap Naruto penuh kelaparan.

Naruto langsung berpaling.

"Bukan siapa-siapa..."

GREP!!!

"CEPET JAWAB SIAPA!!!!!!!!" bentak Sakura kembali mencekik Naruto. Urat-urat mencuat di dahinya. "DASAR HOKAGE BEJAT!!!!!!!!!!"

"A... ampuuun...."

Sai menepuk bahu Sakura. "Saiai... lebih baik lepasin Naruto sekarang..."

"NGAPAIN!!!!?"

"Nanti dia bisa mati untuk kedua kalinya..." Sai menunjuk Naruto yang sudah teler. Sakura tersentak dan langsung melepasnya. Naruto jatuh dengan liur mengalir di sisi mulutnya dan bermata spiral, lidahnya terjulur keluar.

Hinata langsung lari ke sisi Naruto untuk memberi perawatan, mengesampingkan tatapan dingin dan aura mengerikan yang ditujukan ke arahnya dari sang Uchiha.

"KITA MULAI LAGI!!!!" teriakan Suigetsu mencairkan suasana.

SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIT!!!!!!!!

"ALHAMDULILLAH!!! HALELUYAH!!!!!!! YA TUHAN!!! TERIMA KASIH!!!!! BUKAN HAMBA YANG HARUS BERCERITA!!!!" teriak Suigetsu sambil sujud syukur menghadap kiblat.

"Oh... my... god..." gumam Sakura pucat. "Jangan..."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Daripada lu-lu pada lebay gitu, mending cepetan mulai."

Sai tersenyum. "Baiklah..."

"JANGAN!!!!!!" teriak Sakura takut. Suigetsu mengurungnya di dalam Suiro no Jutsu.

"Kenapa takut gitu, hem...?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"POKONYA JANGAN CERITA!!!!!!"

"Muka robot!! Cepet mulai ceritanya!!!"

Urat mencuat di dahi Sai, masih tersenyum.

"Baik, baka mizu." Senyum Sai menghilang. Tatapan matanya dingin dan serius. Membuatnya sangat mengerikan. "Semua itu dimulai waktu enam tahun yang lalu..."

**TBC...**

**A/N : **Hmm...

Kenapa Sai meninggal?

Seperti biasa, tulis jawaban di review.

Maaf bila chapter ini sangat membosankan.

Aku sedang suntuk saat ini. "Mood-Sasuke"ku kambuh lagi.

Jadi, tolong dimaklumi.

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	5. Sai's Story

_**Update telat karena masa libur telah habis dan kesibukan melanda.**_

_**Dan juga, dokumen tidak bisa di upload di fanfiction.**_

_**Kurohana Sakurai**__** dan Heri the Weird...**_

_**SELAMAT!!**_

_**Jawaban anda berdua benar!!!**_

_**Baru sekali ada jawaban yang benar.**_

_**Langsung saja...**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Naruto isn't mine. And I'm sure you've known it.**_

**SAI'S STORY**

"_Hei, Sai!"_

_Aku berbalik ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilku dan melihat Naruto berlari ke arahku._

"_Apa, Naruto?" Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Setelah berbagai macam tragedi dan misi bersama, kami berdua menjadi teman baik – atau begitulah yang ditulis di buku._

"_Kenapa elo ada di sini?" tanyanya. Aku memaklumi kenapa dia bertanya begitu, siapapun pasti merasa aneh melihatku – yang jarang ke luar desa kecuali jika itu misi – berada di Hoshi no Kuni ini._

"_Misi." jawabku singkat._

_Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kayaknya nggak ada misi buat elo sampai empat bulan kedepan, deh."_

_Aku masih tersenyum. "Yah... bukan misi dari desa..."_

"_Eh? Trus dari sia-"_

"_MUKA ROBOT!!!! KALO DALAM 4 MENIT ELO KAGAK BAWAIN PESANAN GW, BAKAL GW SUNAT 'EN –SENSOR– LU BAKAL GW UMPANIN KE ZETSU!!!!!"_

_Suara menggelegar bagaikan petir mengguncang desa yang indah ini. Aku melihat semua orang – termasuk Naruto – menoleh ke arah asal suara.__ Uang-uang yang sedang dihitung oleh para penjual jatuh berhamburan. Para ninja yang sedang patrol dari atap langsung jatuh._

_Yah... gawat juga, aku hanya diberi waktu empat menit._

"_I-itu Sakura-chan, kan...?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya terlihat pucat. "A-apa elo bawa dia ke sini?"_

"_Nggak. Dia masih ada di Konoha." jawabku, menggelengkan kepala. _

_Mata Naruto membulat selebar cawan, rasanya ingin tertawa melihatnya. "Ja-jangan bercanda!!! Jarak antara Konoha dan Hoshi, 'kan, 50 mil!!! Mestinya teriakannya gak kedengeran!!!!"_

"_Makanya itu-"_

"_DUA MENIT LAGI LU GAK DATENG, GW BANTE LU!!!!!"_

_Aku bisa merasakan darah di wajahku mengering. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana siksaan dari Sakura itu._

"_Na-Naruto... apa urusan lu dah beres?"_

_Naruto menoleh ke arahku, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Eh? Udah, sih..."_

"_Kalo gitu, ayo!!!" Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menarik lengan Naruto._

"_Eh?!!!! Tu-tunggu, Sa-!!"_

_POOF!!!!!!_

_Dari dulu aku ingin berterima kasih pada orang gila yang membuat jurus Suushin no jutsu, jurus ini sangat berguna di saat seperti ini._

(Narator : Hati-hati lo Sai... Orgil yang ngebuat Suushin no jutsu itu bokapnya Naruto, lho... alias The Great Konoha Yellow Flash Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze... Kalo Naru tau pikiran lu, pasti lu dibante ma dia...)

_Aku dan Naruto muncul di depan rumah kecil__ di desa Konoha. Tanpa melepaskan genggamanku, aku menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah._

"_He-hei, Sai!!! Lu mau apa?!! Kenapa gw diseret ke rumah lu?!!!"_

"_Udah!!! Lu diem aja!!! nanti juga lu tau!!!"_

_Aku menggeser pintu dan masuk sambil membawa Naruto yang terus-terusan merengek seperti anak kecil yang tidak dituruti kemauannya._

_Saat aku melangkahkan kaki ke dalam, aku melihat..._

_...sesosok iblis betina berambut pink dengan sepasang tanduk runcing di kepalanya. Rambutnya meliuk-liuk bagaikan rambut ular Medusa. Tatapan matanya yang tajam, seram, mengerikan, dan dingin berkilat seakan menemukan mangsa. Giginya runcing seperti taring vampir yang siap menghisap darah siapapun yang melihatnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya, kakinya menghentak-hentak di lantai kayu. Pokonya yang serem-serem ada di dia._

_Dan saat itu juga, aku tahu bahwa ini saatnya menyerahkan 'tumbal' padanya._

"_Sedetik lagi lu udah gw bawa ke guillotine." ucapnya dingin dan kalem._

_Dengan wajah pucat aku berusaha untuk tersenyum manis padanya. Gitu-gitu juga dia itu istriku. Aku langsung berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapannya, kepalaku menunduk hormat._

"_Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya, ndoro. Tetapi, jangan khawatir. Saya telah membawakan pesanan ndoro."_

"_Mana?!"_

_Aku langsung mendorong Naruto ke depan, membuatnya terjungkal dan wajahnya bertemu dengan lantai._

"_APA-APAAN SIH LU SAI!!! SAKIT TAU!!!!" bentak Naruto sambil mengelus wajahnya yang sakit._

"_Ini, ndoro. Silahkan."_

"_APA MAKSUD LU, SAI!!!!!!" teriak Naruto. "LU BELON JAWAB KENAPA GW DIBAWA KE SINI!!!!!!!!"_

_Aku tersenyum padanya, senyum tanpa dosa secuil pun. Aku perlahan mundur sampai di ambang pintu. "Lu kubawa kemari sebagai tumbal!!!!!! ADIOS!!!!!" Dan aku langsung menutup pintu dengan kasar dan menguncinya._

_Aku bisa mendengar suara gedoran dan teriakan dari balik pintu sebelum jeritan pilu yang mengenaskan mewarnai kesunyian desa ini. Walau berat, aku berusaha menghiraukannya._

_Naruto... aku tak akan melupakan pengorbananmu..._

*************************

"YA!!! GARA-GARA ELO, GW MESTI DIOPNAME SAMPAI SEBULAN LEBIH!!!!" bentak Naruto yang sudah sadar.

"_**Hm... hm..." **_Kyuubi mengangguk setuju. _**"Bahkan ilmu penyembuhan gw yang hebat aja nggak bisa ngurangin penderitaan bocah konyol ini."**_

"Yah... apa boleh buat..." Sai tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Sakura ngidamin elo, sih. Secara, lu kan mantan PDKTnya."

Ucapan Sai itu menuai reaksi dari berbagai pihak. Naruto yang wajahnya sudah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke, death glare dari Sasuke dan Hinata, kekehan dari Suigetsu dan Kyuubi, dan ayunan kapak dari Sakura sang algojo.

Alhasil... kepala dan tangan Sai pisah...

...............................................................

"Narator goblok! Kalo tangan dan kepala nyambung nanti jadi alien, dong!"

Ups... iya juga... maaf kesalahan pembendaharaan kata...

Alhasil... kepala Sai terpisah dari tubuhnya...

Tubuh Sai ambruk dengan darah mengalir deras dari lehernya yang buntung. Semua menatap ngeri ke arah Sai yang terkapar tak berdaya dengan tubuh kaku pertanda dia telah tewas.

"Kita emang udah mati, dodol."

Eh... maksudnya-

Tunggu!

Siapa yang memprotes kalimat narator?

Naruto... kamu ya, yang ngomong tadi...

"Nggak tuh!!!!" kata Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Boro-boro ngomong, suara gw nggak bisa keluar saking ngerinya."

Eh? Kalau begitu jangan-jangan Sasuke...

"Ngapain juga gw repot-repot ngomong cuma buat mrotesin elo."

Weits! Galak banget!

Mmm... Hinata?

"Ti-tidak... aku tidak mengatakan apapun..." gumam Hinata, menunduk malu. "KALO GW BISA NGELUARIN SUARA, TADI GW UDAH NGEJERIT, BEGO!!!!!!" bentaknya mengamuk.

Anjrit... pribadi lainnya kumat lagi...

Suigetsu? Kyuubi?

"Ka~gak! Gw kagak ngomong apa-apa!" jawab Suigetsu dan Kyuubi bersamaan sambil menggeleng kepala santai.

Sakura?

"Nggak tuh!"

Lalu... siapa?

"Hei hei.... masa' gw dicuekin?"

Semua – termasuk narator – menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati kepala Sai yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya tergeletak di sana.

"Aaaah... nggak mungkin... nggak mungkin..." gumam semuanya sambil memutar bola mata.

"Mungkin aja kale..."

(O_O) (OoO) (XoX) (o.O) (O.o) (O.O) (o.o)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**OH MY GOD!!!!!! LAILAHAILALLAH!!!!! YA AMPUUUN!!!!!! JASHIIIIIIN-SAMA!!!!!!! HOLY MOTHER!!!!!!! OH MY DEVIL!!!!!!!!! ADA KEPALA BISA NGOMOOOOOOONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Kepala emang bisa ngomong, bodoh."

Oh...

My...

Gee...

**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**** LONTOOOONG- EH! TOLOOOONG!!!!! ADA KETAN- EH! ADA SETAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Elo-elo juga setan, geblek."

Tubuh Sai perlahan bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kepalanya yang terpisah sebelum mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di atas lehernya. Luka penggalan perlahan menutup, membuat kepala dan lehernya tersambung lagi.

"Duh... sakit juga." Sai menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil tangannya memegang lehernya.

Sepertinya dia telah menjadi Hidan kedua.

Sai... lebih baik kau lanjutkan ceritanya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Soalnya semua pingsan. Kalau menunggu mereka sadar, bisa kepagian nanti.

"Baiklah." Sai tersenyum dan kembali duduk. "Keesokan harinya...

************************

"_Sai sayang..." aku mendengar suara memanggilku dengan lembut. Sepasang lengan memelukku – yang saat itu tengah membuat laporan – dari belakang. Aku langsung tau siapa itu._

"_Sakura, ada apa?"_

"_Aku boleh minta sesuatu, nggak?"_

"_Boleh. Apa sih yang nggak buat kamu."_

"_Kalo gitu... bawain Danzo, dong..."_

_Aku langsung terpaku membeku, merasa menyesal mengatakan 'kata terlarang' tadi. "Buat apa?"_

"_Apa aja." sakura tersenyum manis penuh sayang._

_Oh my Jashin..._

_Apa yang diinginkan istriku dari Danzo-sama?_

_Kata orang, anak yang lahir pasti sesuai apa yang dingidamkan ibunya._

_Kalau dia ngidam Naruto nggak masalah... tapi, ini Danzo-sama yang dibicarakan!_

_Aku nggak mau punya anak dengan karakter seperti Danzo-sama, udah keriputan, bau tanah, tua, jelek, nggak nyadar umur lagi! Tau bau tanah, tapi masih melakukan perbuatan jahat macam menghancurkan Konoha. Kalau udah tua seharusnya sudah mulai tobat, betul?_

_Apalagi kalau secara fisiknya juga mirip dia... ngerinding._

_GW NGGAK BAKAL NGAKUIN TUH ANAK!!! PASTI!!!!_

"_Nggak bisa."_

_CTAR!!!!!_

_Sepertinya tadi denger suara petir, deh._

_Cuma perasaan aja kali._

"_Apa kau bilang?" tanya istriku yang manis ini._

"_Aku bilang nggak bisa."_

_CTAR!!!! CTAR!!!!!_

_Bukan perasaan! Memang aku mendengar suara petir!_

_Tapi cuaca cerah, tuh!_

"_Kenapa??!!!" rengek Sakura._

"_Pokoknya nggak bisa."_

_CTAR!!!!! CTAR!!!!! BLAAR!!!! BUMM!!!!!!_

_Aku merasakan leherku dicengkram dengan kuat, paru-paruku terasa sesak karena oksigen yang kuhirup sangat terbatas. Aku megap-megap, menatap horor ke istriku yang dengan liar mencekikku._

"_BRENGSEK!!!! DASAR SUAMI GAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!!!!" bentaknya sambil menendang perutku dengan lututnya. Aku merasa sangat mual._

_Tak hanya disitu saja, dia menyikut tengkukku dengan keras, lalu menonjok pipiku, menendang daguku dengan lutut, menendang kepalaku, dan ketika pada akhirnya aku terkapar tak berdaya dia menginjak dadaku dengan keras._

_Siksaan-siksaan itu terus berlanjut, aku bisa samar-samar mendengarnya berbicara. Aku bisa mendengar suara tulang-tulangku patah. Pandanganku mengabur. Sebelum pandanganku menjadi gelap, hal terakhir yang kulihat hanyalah tatapannya yang dingin penuh aura kematian..._

*********************************

"...dan lalu aku bertemu dengan kalian di tempat ini." Sai menutup mata, menyelesaikan ceritanya. Para zombi yang telah sadar terdiam cengok.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"_**Jadi ini jawaban kasus yang ditutup gara-gara mengalami jalan buntu?"**_ gumam Kyuubi ngeri.

"Ibu hamil emang nyeremin..." gumam Suigetsu pucat.

"Terutama kalo itu Sakura-hamil..." lanjut Sasuke – sedikit – ngeri.

Semuanya pucat pasi menatap ngeri mendengar cerita Sai.

"GITU ELO NUDUH GW PEMBUNUH!!!!!! LU SENDIRI NGEBUNUH SUAMI LU!!!!!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk Sakura yang masih ada di dalam Suiro no jutsu.

"APA BOLEH BUAT!!!!! WAKTU ITU GW LAGI HAMIL!!! PLUS WAJAR AJA KAN!!!! BIASANYA KALO NGIDAMNYA GAK DITURUTI, SUAMI LANGSUNG DIHAJAR!!!!" bentak Sakura yang sudah terlepas dari jurusnya Suigetsu.

"TAPI HAJARAN LU TUH LEBIH PARAH DARI HAJARAN PASUKAN ANBU!!!!!!!!"

"Udah... udah..." Sai memisahkan mereka berdua. "Gitu aja kok diperdebatin, daripada gitu mending kita lanjutin aja."

Sai... kau memang berhati besar...

Sudah dihajar sampai nggak berbentuk kau masih sabar meladeni Sakura.

"Itulah tugas seorang suami." Sai tersenyum.

"KITA MULAI LAGI!!!!!!!!"

GUNTING KERTAS BATU!!!!!!

"Oh... my..." gumam Sakura pucat.

"Baiklah." Suigetsu berdehem dan bersikap seperti pembawa berita. Kyuubi merekam Suigetsu dengan camcoder yang entah darimana asalnya. "Saat ini kita akan mengungkap kasus buntu yang terjadi di Konoha lima tahun lalu dan juga mengungkap keajaiban dunia di mana Sakura Haruno sang wanita terkuat di dunia setelah Tsunade Senju bisa tewas berlumuran darah di rumahnya sendiri. Mari kita dengarkan!"

**TBC...**

**A/N : **Tidak lucu... aku tahu...

Maaf...

Kesibukan melanda, kelelahan menjalar, rasa humor tidak datang.

Apalagi karena stres, aku kembali ke Mood-Sasuke.

Aku tidak tahu kapan chapter berikutnya akan di-update.

Kutunggu jawaban kalian mengenai penyebab kematian Sakura.

Please review, if don't mind.

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	6. Sakura's Story

**Warning : **_**Chapter pendek. Mungkin ini agak lebay, tapi bagi yang tidak kuat perut, harap segera klik "back". Saya tidak mau menanggung resiko apabila anda muntah-muntah.**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Naruto isn't mine, I'm sure you've known it.**_

**SAKURA'S STORY**

_Kesedihan melandaku. Suamiku, ayah dari janinku, tewas tepat di hadapanku. Dan yang paling membuatku merasa tertekan adalah… bahwa aku sendiri yang membunuhnya._

_Sai… maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu akan begini jadinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku saat itu__. Maafkan aku, Sai… maaf…_

_Naruto berdiri di sampingku, memelukku sembari membisikkan kata-kata penghiburan yang lembut di telingaku. Padahal dia baru saja mencapai cita-citanya... menjadi Hokage, tetapi mengapa kau harus pergi, Sai! Mengapa!!?_

_Oh ya, aku lupa. Aku yang membunuhmu. Aku yang telah merebut kehidupanmu._

_Sebulan berlalu. Aku menikah dengan Naruto, tanpa ada perasaan khusus apapun di antara kami. Aku tahu kau menganggapku egois, tetapi aku tak bisa membiarkan anak kita lahir tanpa ayah._

_Kehidupan kami sangat bahagia – walau mungkin bagi Naruto tidak seperti itu. Selama aku tinggal bersamanya, aku mengetahui satu hal yang pasti dan itu membuatku sangat terkejut._

_Aku tahu Naruto tidak lagi PDKT padaku, tapi aku samasekali tidak menyangka bahwa perasaannya beralih pada anggota tim 7 yang lain yang saat ini menjadi Missing-nin._

_Ya... aku benar-benar tidak menyangka hatinya beralih pada Sasuke Uchiha._

_Mengagetkan, bukan?_

_Naruto yang merupakan pria paling pervert setelah Jiraiya-sannin dan Kakashi-sensei... pria yang paling normal dan straight dan segala macam yang berhubungan dengan itu... ternyata GAY!!_

_Dan lagi dia ada perasaan pada mantan PDKTku._

_Pantas saja aku merasa aneh ketika dia masih terus mengejar Sasuke-kun walau mengetahui bahwa aku sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi._

"_Sakura-chan..." Suara Naruto memanggil membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum padanya._

"_Okaerinasai, Naruto..." kataku lembut. Dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuhku dan memelukku._

_Dia mengelus perutku yang bulat. Aku bisa merasakan rasa sayang dari sentuhannya. Dia tersenyum._

"_Bagaimana kabar Sai-kecil hari ini?" tanyanya. Aku tertawa kecil. Etah mengapa dia selalu memanggil janinku dengan sebutan "Sai-kecil"._

"_Dia baik-baik saja," kataku. "Sehat banget malah."_

_Tiba-tiba aku merasakan nyeri dari perutku, membuatku meringkuk kesakitan. Naruto menatapku khawatir dan membopongku menuju sofa._

"_Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku hanya memberikan senyum, menahan rasa sakit di perutku._

"_Tidak apa-apa..." aku memegang tangan Naruto dan memandunya ke perutku. "Apa kau merasakannya?"_

_Aku melihat tatapan matanya penuh kekaguman ketika aku merasakan sakit di perutku._

_Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia. Walau diantara kami tidak ada perasaan khusus, hanya ada perasaan cinta sebagai saudara, kami melalui kehidupan dengan penuh kebahagiaan._

_Aku berharap saat-saat ini terus berlanjut sampai anakku dan kau lahir... sampai anak ini dewasa... sampai aku dan Naruto menjemput ajal..._

_Tapi, aku samasekali tidak menyangka bahwa hal itu terjadi dan merenggut nyawaku beserta janinku..._

***************************

Semua pendengar – termasuk Narator – menelan ludah tegang dengan perasaan ingin tahu dan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang pasti penasaran ingin mengetahui sebab kematian Sakura sang ninja medis terkuat.

"A-apa yang terjadi...?"

Sakura menarik nafas. "Saat itu, Naruto sedang ada di kantor Hokage untuk mengerjakan kertas yang menumpuk...

**************************

_Entah mengapa hari ini cucian menumpuk, padahal biasanya tidak seperti ini. Aku telah menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku sebagai ibu rumah tangga, hanya tinggal menjemur cucian._

_Aku berjalan sambil menenteng dua ember besar berisi cucian menuju halaman belakang di mana tempat jemuran berada. Senandung terdengar dari mulutku. Mungkin bagi wanita hamil biasa apa yang kulakukan ini sangat berat, tetapi aku bukan wanita hamil biasa. Menenteng dua ember penuh cucian ditambah beban janin di perutku yang besar tidak menjadi soal bagiku._

_Aku menaruh satu ember dan membuka pintu geser yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dengan teras belakang. Kutenteng kembali ember yang kutaruh dan kakiku baru akan melangkah ke teras ketika sebuah pemandangan menusuk mataku. _

_Mataku membulat lebar, mulutku menganga, wajahku pucat ketika melihat hal itu._

_Disana... _

_di teras rumahku dan Naruto... _

_dengan santainya..._

_duduk dua orang pria..._

_Bibir mereka saling melumat satu sama lain dengan mesranya... salah satunya memakai jubah Akatsuki, kerah jubahnya turun hingga bahu, sementara pria yang lain menciumi, menjilati, dan menggigiti lehernya. Aura panas terasa dari mereka yang sedang melakukan beberapa tahap menuju apa yang disebut... sex._

_Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada aku di sana..._

_Aku tidak tahu apa aku harus menjerit, menangis, tertawa, atau pingsan._

_Jika dua pria itu orang secakep Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto, sih, tidak masalah..._

_Tapi, dua pria dihadapan mataku ini adalah dua pria berumur yang terbilang sudah bau tanah._

_Ditambah lagi, dua pria itu..._

_Dua pria itu..._

_Mereka..._

_Mereka adalah..._

_MEREKA __**MADARA **__DAN__** DANZO**__!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_OH SHIT__!!!!!!!! FUCK!!!!!!! MY VIRGIN EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Aku melangkah mundur ketakutan. Wajahku memutih karena pucat, bisa menyaingi kulit Uchiha. Perutku rasanya mual, ingin rasanya aku muntah di depan mereka berdua yang masih asyik dan tidak menyadari keberadaanku._

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Aku menjerit ketakutan. Dua pria tua bangka itu terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan mata terbelalak dan muka pucat. Walau mereka pucat pasi, aku masih bisa melihat nafsu dari tatapan mata mereka. Dan itu membuatku semakin ngeri._

_Aku mundur sampai di ruang keluarga. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada sebuah jeruk bergulir di lantai, kakiku menginjak jeruk itu dan aku tergelincir jatuh ke belakang._

_Tubuhku menghantam kotatsu, membuat benda-benda di atas kotatsu terlempar ke atas._

_Sementara aku terbaring kesakitan karena punggungku menghantam kotatsu, aku tidak menyadari bahwa pisau di meja itu terlempar. Pada akhirnya pisau itu jatuh ke arahku dan menusukku tepat di jantung._

_Darah mengalir deras dari lukaku. Aku berusaha menarik pisau itu perlahan sambil mengumpulkan chakraku di area jantung untuk penyembuhan. Tapi, ternyata tidak sampai di situ... mangkuk tanah liat jatuh dengan keras ke kepalaku._

_Darah mengalir dari luka di kepalaku. Aku membagi chakra untuk menyembuhkan kepalaku. Nafasku terasa berat, paru-paruku terasa sesak. Aku berusaha dengan keras untuk bertahan hidup._

_Tapi, sepertinya Tuhan, Dewa, dan sejenisnya tidak kenal ampun. Kotatsu yang tadinya berdiri karena tubuhku menghantamnya, perlahan mulai bergoyang karena getaran sebelum akhirnya jatuh dan menimpaku... menimpa perut yang berisi janin._

_Aku merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu – yang mungkin adalah darah – mengalir di antara kedua kakiku. Hal itulah yang kurasakan sebelum kegelapan menyelimutiku._

****************************

"...yah... bangun-bangun aku ketemu sama para suamiku. The end." Sakura mengakhiri kisahnya yang dinilai sangat mengerikan.

Keheningan menyelimuti dalam ruang hampa udara ini... eh salah, dalam pemakaman ini. Para pendengar megap-megap seperti ikan dengan mata selebar piring.

Yah... kupinjam beberapa kata dari manga Gakuen Alice.

Suasana bagaikan satu frame still scene dalam sebuah film bisu...

Voice ON.

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OMFJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DANZO??!!!!! MADARA???!!!!!!!!!!!

WHAT THE HELL??!!! DANZO-SAMA DENGAN MADARA!!!!!!!??

OH MY JASHIN!!!!!!!!!!!! MY VIRGIN EARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**GYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! MY PRECIOUS EARS!!!!! GW PASTI BAKALAN MIMPI BURUK SEUMUR HIDUP!!!!!!!!!!!**_

WHAT IN THE NAME OF DARKNESS!!!! TUA-TUA BAU TANAH GITU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yak! Kita mainkan orkestra Beethoven's Symphony No. 9!!!

Sementara kalian dengarkan musiknya, saya akan menutup chapter ini karena para zombi yang bersangkutan sedang jejeritan gara-gara bayangan-bayangan MadaDanzo di kepala mereka. Jadi, Ciao! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan dimana dua zombi terakhir – Suigetsu dan Sasuke – akan menceritakan tentang kematian mereka.

Dadah!!!! Jangan lupa baca dan review fic author yang berjudul "Akhir Perang Ninja"!!!!!!!!! Saya juga muncul di sana menggantikan Narator fic itu!!!!

**TBC...**

**A/N : **Sebenarnya saya tidak ingin melakukan hal ini karena ini bukan style dan karakter saya, tapi...

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! MY VIRGIN MIND!!!!!!!!!! KENAPA SAYA HARUS MEMBAYANGKAN PAIRING MADARAxDANZO, SIH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, cukup. Maaf mengganggu. Jika tidak begini, gambaran-gambaran MadaDanzo akan selalu ada di dalam pikiran saya yang sudah penuh ini.

Dan bagi yang merasa mual dan muntah-muntah saat membaca chapter ini, saya tidak akan meminta maaf.

Saya sudah memberi peringatan sebelum chapter, jadi resiko ditanggung pembaca.

Untung saja fic ini ber-rate K, K+, dan T, jika tidak adegan MadaDanzo akan lebih diperpanjang dan lebih mendetail lagi sampai adegan –sensor–.

Please review, if don't mind.

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	7. Sasuke's Story

**Warning :**_**OOC. Chapter pendek.**_

**Disclaimer :**_**Naruto isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**SASUKE'S STORY**

Di tengah pemakaman yang – seharusnya – sepi dan mengerikan, terdengar ramai oleh jeritan-jeritan pilu dari enam zombie yang kita kenal.

Kenapa mereka menjerit, katamu?

Hm… baca chapter sebelumnya dan kalian akan mengerti.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Hei, kalian… bisa berhenti. Beberapa jam lagi matahari bakal terbit. Kalau kalian begitu terus, Suigetsu dan Sasuke tidak akan mendapat giliran untuk bercerita.

……………………...

Dan para zombi pun langsung diam duduk manis.

Yang berarti menandakan bahwa kita sangat ingin mengetahui penyebab dua orang dari tim Hebi/Taka/whatever you call tewas dan menjadi zombi busuk nan budukan (narator dibantai) di pemakaman Konoha yang kotor, filthy, dan tidak layak huni. (Ya eyalah, dodol. Yang namanya pemakaman tidak mungkin layak huni)

Hei! Siapa yang seenaknya menulis kata-kata di dalam kurung!?

(That's me! The Great Narator in the World!)

Siapa kau?!

(Kau tidak kenal aku? Sedihnya...)

Ya jelas saja aku tidak kenal kau! Ada suara tidak ada rupa! Dasar setan!

(Heh! Lu juga kagak ada rupa! Setan jangan bilang setan, dong!)

WHY YOU!!

"Hei... bisa kita terusin ni chapter? Atau mau ditamatin aja. Jujur, gw udah ngantuk dan pengen banget balik ke kontrakan gw – aka kuburan – buat molor..." sela Naruto sambil menguap.

Ah... iya. Baiklah.

(Oke! Siapa dulu yang cerita?)

Hei! Lu masih di sini! Sana balik ke alammu!!

(Mou... jahat. Iya, iya, gw pergi)

Salam buat Yugi cs, ya!!

Nah... baiklah. Pengganggu sudah pergi, mari kita lanjutkan.

"Hm... mending Sasu-chan dulu aja, deh!" teriak Suigetsu. "Lagi seru, nih!! Tanggung kalo diberhentiin!!"

Semua terdiam menatap Suigetsu yang sedang asyik bermain PSP Sony.

Heh? Tunggu sebentar. PSP Sony?

Kau dapat itu dari mana, Sui?

"Gw dapet ini dari anak yang barusan lewat!"

Anak yang mana?

"Itu, tuh! Cowok berambut merah yang pakai google dan baju belang aneh! Dia tadi ke sini bareng orang yang entah-cowok-atau-cewek-jenis-kelaminnya-nggak-jelas berambut pirang pendek!"

Oh... sepertinya aku tahu orang yang kau maksud.

Tapi, Sui. Caramu bicara tadi seperti ibu-ibu baru pulang arisan lagi gosip.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu." kata Suigetsu sarkastik.

Nah... Sasuke Uchiha. Let's go to the story!!!!!

"Berisik. Jangan teriak di telinga gw."

Ya, ya. Dasar Uchiha bejat.

*************************

_Saat itu aku sedang berjalan-jalan di Rai no Kuni untuk menghilangkan penat karena si menyebalkan Karin. Di tengah keramaian penduduk desa itu, aku melihat anak-anak bermain, orang dewasa mengobrol, bekerja, dan sebagainya._

************************

"Tunggu sebentar." kata Naruto dan Narator bersamaan. "Ini dongeng zaman kapan?"

"Udah diem dan dengerin aja!" tampik Sasuke. "Cerita ini menyeramkan, jadi siap-siap aja."

Semuanya menelan ludah. "O-oke..."

*************************

_Pikiranku melayang-layang. Aku ingat saat mendengar rumor yang beredar tiga hari lalu. Rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Hokage Konoha telah mati._

_Entah mengapa mendengar hal itu, dadaku rasanya sakit, nafasku berat, dan aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia musuhku, aku seharusnya senang mendengar si dobe – yang __kutahu dialah sang Hokage – telah mati. Tetapi... kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?_

***********************

"Cinta kale!" goda Suigetsu, Sai, dan Narator bersamaan. Chidori bertindak, dan hasilnya terlihat tiga daging bakar tergeletak di tanah. Tinggal panggil Sumanto aja.

"Hei! Jangan panggil si kanibal itu!!"

Kenapa?

"Dan siapa kau seenaknya saja mengambil alih peranku sebagai Narator!"

Habis... kau juga ikut bertindak, jadi aku hanya menggantikanmu saja.

"Tapi-! Ah! sudahlah! Lanjut, Sasuke-chan!"

Dan Narator asli dichidori lagi.

*********************

_Sementara aku sibuk memikirkan hal itu, tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku pun merasa lapar, jadi aku berkeliling mencari makanan yang sesuai dengan seleraku. Di saat itulah aku melihat sebuah gerobak dengan tulisan "Okonomiyaki" tepat di beberapa langkah dari tempatku._

_Aku berjalan menuju gerobak itu dan memesan satu okonomiyaki. Aku melihat wajah sang penjual sangat pucat, jadi kutanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja. _

"_Aku baik-baik saja, maaf membuat anda khawatir." Itulah jawaban si penjual. _

_Okonomiyaki terhidang tepat di depanku. Karena lapar, ditambah udara sangat dingin, aku segera memakan okonomiyaki itu. Dan di saat itulah, hal yang mengerikan terjadi..._

***********************

"Hal apa?" Semua menelan ludah tegang. Sasuke memejamkan mata dan tersenyum, dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Narator beserta Suigetsu, Kyuubi dan Naruto asyik tegang-menegang sambil makan okonomiyaki yang entah dari mana.

*********************

_Penjual itu sedang mengolah adonan okonomiyaki. Wajahnya semakin pucat__. Dia bangkit berdiri untuk mengambil sesuatu dan di saat dia berdiri tiba-tiba..._

_DIA MUNTAH KE DALAM ADONAN ITU!!!!!!!_

****************************

PHUAAAAAH!!!!!!!

Narator, Suigetsu, Kyuubi dan Naruto langsung menyembur okonomiyaki yang telah mereka makan. Sasuke tidak peduli dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

************************

_Ditambah lagi, DIA MENCAMPURKAN MUNTAHAN ITU DAN ADONANNYA! LALU DIMASAK DAN DIHIDANGKAN KE PELANGGANNYA!!!_

***********************

HOWEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!

Kedua Narator, Suigetsu, Kyuubi dan Naruto langsung membungkuk di pohon dan muntah di tempat itu dan saat itu juga. Sasuke masih tak peduli dan terus melanjutkan.

***********************

_Setelah melihat itu semua, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari menuju pohon terdekat dan muntah-muntah di sana sampai tubuhku lemas dan pandanganku menggelap._

*********************

"...dan begitu sadar gw ada di sini ketemu lagi sama si dobe. The end." Sasuke membuka matanya dan tersenyum. "Gimana? Serem, kan?"

"WHAT THE HELL?!!! SEREM APANYA!!!! MENJIJIKAN BANGET, TAHU!!!!!" jerit para zombi yang habis muntah-muntah.

"LAGIPULA, APA HUBUNGANNYA ADEGAN MENJIJIKAN ITU SAMA KEMATIAN ELO!!!!!!!" jerit para Narator furious.

Sakura dan Hinata pingsan di tempat.

Sasuke menatap para zombi yang protes dengan tatapan stoic. "Hubungannya? Abis ngeliat adegan itu, gw muntah-muntah sampe perut gw bener-bener kosong dan gw masih terus muntah biarpun gitu. Tubuh manusia nggak bakal tahan kalo perut mereka kosong tanpa ada makanan yang mengisi. Chakra yang jadi sumber nyawa bagi ninja berasal dari makanan, apa yang terjadi kalo perut benar-benar kosong dari makanan, hm!"

Semua terdiam berpikir. "Yang pasti bakal mati." jawab mereka semua bersamaan. Mata Naruto berkilat.

"Dan... lu bilang gw ini konyol. PENGALAMAN LU LEBIH BODOH LAGI, TAHU!!!!!!!!" teriak Naruto. Urat mencuat di dahi Sasuke.

Sai mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya. Dan lagi ceritamu lebih pendek dari yang lain. Benar-benar Uchiha, ngomong cuma sedikit."

Hhh... suasana semakin ramai. Lebih baik kita endkan chapter ini. Jangan lewatkan chapter depan karena berikutnya yang akan bercerita adalah-

"LU, NARATOR!!! BAGIAN LU YANG CERITA!!!!"

EEEEH!!!! KENAPA?!!! Harusnya, kan, Sui!!!

"ABIS LU, BARU SI SUI!!!!"

"Ya. Apa ada yang memanggilku?" tanya zombi Shisui yang datang entah darimana. Semuanya menatap zombi yang datang dari antah berantah entah sebelah mana dan memutar bola mata.

"Bukan lu, dodol. Sono balik lagi ke rumah lu – aka Uchiha Compound."

"Oh gitu... baiklah." Dan Shisui pun kembali ke kediaman Uchiha.

Hhh... baiklah... aku yang akan cerita berikutnya. Aku nggak tahu apa para pembaca mau tahu sebab kematianku. Jadi kita lihat aja vote yang tertulis di review! Kalo nggak mau, itu urusan Suigetsu. So... goodbye dadah!!! Sampai jumpa and stay tune!!!!

**TBC...**

**A/N: **Hhhh... akhirnya update juga.

Maaf. Saya sangat sibuk jadi tidak sempat menulis fic.

Chapter ini pun saya buat terburu-buru. Jadi maaf bila jelek, terlalu pendek, dan tidak memuaskan.

Saya punya pertanyaan untuk anda :

"Apa anda ingin mengetahui sebab kematian Narator atau tidak?"

Dan satu tebakan untuk anda :

"Apa sebab kematian Narator (bila anda ingin tahu ceritanya) dan Suigetsu?"

Tulis jawaban di review.

Please review, if don't mind.

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


	8. Narator's Story

**Warning : **_**Gaje. Dialog tanpa keterangan. Cerita tidak dimengerti.**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Naruto isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**NARATOR'S STORY**

Hhh... baiklah. Karena banyak pereview yang ingin tahu sebab kematianku, akan kuceritakan.

Saat itu, aku ada di Indonesia untuk melakukan tugasku sebagai Narator di sebuah sinetron.

"Indonesia? Di mana, tuh?!" tanya kuartet gokil – aka Sai, Suigetsu, Naruto, Kyuubi.

Kalian ini... makanya waktu pelajaran geografi diperhatiin!!

"Heh!" dengus Sasuke merendah. "Masa kalian nggak tau Indonesia. Kuper banget."

"Emang lu tau, Sasu-chan?" tanya seluruh zombi. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya sombong.

"Tau, dong!"

Tuh... Sasuke aja tau Indonesia.

"Indonesia itu, kan, minimarket yang baru-baru ini buka cabang di Konoha." kata Sasuke bangga.

GUBRAK!!!

Hei... Sasu-dodol... itu mah INDOMART bukan INDONESIA!!!!

"Bukannya sama aja?"

Beda, bego...

Aaaaah!!! Udah, deh!!! Kalo ini diterusin bakalan sampe pagi!

"Yah... itu mah DL!!"

(Death glare from Narator)

Pokoknya... waktu itu aku lagi ada kerjaan di sana buat jadi narator di sinetron... apa ya judulnya... lupa...

"Dasar pikun."

(Vein pop sound efect)

Mau dilanjutin atau nggak, nih!!!!!

"Iya, iya... lanjut..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Aku sedang berjalan mengelilingi gedung pertelevisian__. Dengan wajah cantik, rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna merah, tubuh langsing dan tinggi, dan senyum menawan, aku memikat banyak orang saat melalui koridor gedung._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ooooh... cewek, toh!!"

Emang kalian kira gw cowok, gitu?!

"Bukan. Gw kira lu bencong."

(Two vein pop sound efect)

"Udah gitu ngedeskripsiin diri lu-nya detail en terkesan narsis banget!"

Gw nggak narsis. Emang gitu kenyataannya.

"Dasar narsis."

Diem lu, dahi lebar!

"WHY YOU!!!!!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Saat itulah... aku bertemu dengan sang sutradara..._

_Dia benar-benar__ lelaki yang menawan. Senyumnya yang ramah, wajahnya yang sangat tampan, kulitnya yang putih, bibirnya yang semerah delima, tutur katanya yang sopan, dan sikapnya yang gentleman._

_Aaaaah.... pertama kali kumelihatnya, aku serasa disambar petir._

_Apakah ini... yang namanya cinta...?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hei, hei... lu mau nyeritain kematian lu atau mau bikin novel picisan yang bikin orang ngerinding karena kata-kata gombal lu?"

"Ya. Lagipula gw kagak tertarik ama kehidupan cinta lu."

Tch! Lagi seru-serunya juga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Akhirnya aku bisa berbincang dengan sutradara itu setelah menempuh hujan (aka cibiran) dan badai (aka fangirlsnya si sutradara). Kami masuk ke studio sembari mendiskusikan mengenai tugas-tugas dan timingku saat menaratori sinetron itu._

_Dia benar-benar sempurna._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyaaaaaaa!!! Ya ampuuun!!! Kok aku bilang gini, sih!! Kalo dia denger gimana!!!

"Hhh... udah deh... selesein aja cerita lu. Kalo gw ngedenger hal ini lebih dari ini, gw bisa mati muntah darah!"

Mou... jangan jahat gitu, dong, Sasuke...

"Jangan pake puppy-eyes ke gw. Nggak imut, nggak ngaruh."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Saat itu aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dan di saat itu pulalah, hal itu terjadi._

_Aku melangkahkan kaki tanpa mengetahui ada kabel terjulur di lantai. Aku tersandung kabel tersebut dan jatuh. Kabel yang melilit kakiku menarik kamera jatuh ke atasku, tetapi kabel kamera itu juga melilit tangga. Akhirnya tangganya jatuh juga di atasku._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wow... itu baru namanya 'habis jatuh ketiban tangga'!!!"

"Trus, lu masih hidup?"

Ya... syukur banget. habis kejadian begitu, gw masih hidup.

"Tch! Padahal kalo mati lebih bagus!"

Kenapa lu bilang gitu, hem?! (death glare)

"Soalnya dengan gitu, cerita picisan lu selesai dan bisa langsung ke ceritanya Sui-baka."

Jahat...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Akhirnya, aku tidak jadi Narator di sinetron itu gara-gara dirawat di rumah sakit__. Rasanya kesal sekali. Aku tidak bisa bersama sutradara pujaanku._

_Tapi, aku terkejut ketika sutradara itu masuk ke ruang inapku. Dia tersenyum lembut dan mengatakan bahwa aku masih bisa menaratori film itu dengannya._

_Oh my... rasanya bagaikan di surga!!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

KYAAA!! AKU SENENG BANGET!!!

"Ya, ya... lu udah ngomong itu untuk yang keenam kalinya..."

"Hn. Telinga gw sampai jamuran."

"Uuurgh... cepet selesai, doong... perutku sakit, nih..."

"Hei, hei, Sakura-chan! Jangan melahirkan di sini!!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hubungan kami semakin lama semakin dekat. Aku merasa bahagia. Dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat lembut._

_Beberapa bulan kemudian... di hari itu... hari di mana puncak kebahagiaanku._

_SUTRADARA ITU MELAMARKU!!!!!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OH MY! OH MY! MENGINGATNYA LAGI BIKIN SESAK NAFAS!! SUTRADARA YANG CAKEP ITU MELAMARKU!!!

"Sakura-chan, tahan!!"

"GYAAAAA!!!! AKU KALAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

"Ng-nggak bisa, Naruto!!"

"Yaelah, Hinata-chan! Kamu, kan, cewek, bantuin!!!"

"Da-daraah..."

"WOOOI, HINATA-CHAN!!! JANGAN PINGSAN!!!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Kami merencanakan semuanya. Mulai dari dekorasi, pakaian, dan sebagainya. Kami sangat sibuk sampai lupa waktu._

_Dan, tibalah hari pernikahan kami..._

_Tapi... hal itu juga menjadi sebab kematianku..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hik... hik... HUWAAAAA!!!! NARATOR 2, GANTIIN AKU CERITA, DONG!! KAMU, 'KAN, SAKSI PERNIKAHANKU!!!

(Boleh aja.)

"_**Memangnya apa yang terjadi sampai Narator konyol itu nangis meraung-raung gitu?"**_

(Nggak denger, tadi? Dia sudah bilang kalau pernikahannya menjadi sebab kematiannya.)

"_**Kok, bisa? Bukannya pernikahan itu berakhir bahagia?"**_

(Belum tentu. Tau, 'kan? Till death do us apart.)

"_**Lagu zaman kapan, tuh?"**_

(I don't know.)

"GYAAAA!!! KEPALANYA UDAH KELUAR, TUUH!!!"

"Ce-cepat... tangani!!"

"Bego! Gw ini cowok! Nggak mungkin tau soal ngeluarin janin dari 'lubang'!!!"

"Masa lu nggak bisa!!! Lu, kan, jenius!! Udah gitu murid Orochimaru yang suka ngehamilin piaraannya! Otomatis lu tau, dong, soal kebidanan! Secara, Kabuto, kan, mantan bidan!!"

"Hei!! Dia itu ninja medis, bukan bidan, dobe!!"

"Sama aja, kan?!!!"

"Beda, bego!!!!!"

(Hei, mau dilanjutin?)

"_**Boleh aja."**_

(Yah... aku menjadi saksi pernikahan Fani dan Ari..."

"_**Tunggu sebentar. Siapa Fani dan Ari?"**_

(Fani itu nama si Narator, sedangkan Ari itu nama sutradaranya. Aku nggak mau capek-capek nyebut "Narator 1", "Sutradara", dan bla bla bla.)

"_**Aku mengerti. Pasti repot."**_

(Begitulah... ngomong-ngomong, teh ini enak banget Kyuubi. Tak kusangka kau bisa membuat teh seenak ini.)

"_**Jangan remehkan kemampuan siluman terkuat yang sudah hidup selama ribuan tahun."**_

(Pantas... kakek-kakek...)

"_**Apa kau bilang?"**_

(Tidak... bukan apa-apa. Pokoknya, aku bersyukur Fani melakukan pernikahannya di taman, karena kalau mereka melakukannya di gereja, aku tidak bisa masuk.)

"_**Kenapa?"**_

(Aku muslim. Jadi tak bisa seenaknya masuk ke tempat ibadah agama lain.)

"_**Repot juga."**_

(Tidak... memang sudah peraturannya begitu.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Aku menyaksikan upacara pernikahan mereka berdua dari tempat yang agak jauh. Di saat mereka selesai mengucapkan sumpah mereka, sudah tugas pendeta untuk mengatakan baris berikutnya. _

"_Jika ada ya__ng keberatan, pernikahan ini tidak sah. Jadi-" ucapan pendeta terputus ketika suara teriakan menggema – yang membuatku heran kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Ini, 'kan, tempat terbuka._

"_HENTIKAAAAAN!!!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut pirang. Aku tahu siapa lelaki itu. Dia mantan pacarnya Fani, Roy. Buat apa dia kemari? Apa dia menyesal telah memutuskan Fani dan memaksa Fani untuk kembali padanya di tengah pernikahannya?_

"_AKU SUDAH BILANG, KITA SELESAI!!!" bentak Fani. Oh my... sepertinya ini bakal riuh..._

_Tapi... entah kenapa aku merasa merinding. Kilatan mata Roy terlihat mencurigakan ketika dia berjalan mendekati sepasang mempelai itu._

"_Bukan kamu, Fani." ujarnya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. Kalau bukan karena Fani, buat apa dia mengganggu pernikahan ini? _

"_Sebenarnya... aku... aku..." Roy menelan ludah gugup. Tiba-tiba dia memegang kedua tangan Ari dan menarik calon suami itu mendekat. "AKU MENCINTAIMU, ARI!!!! BUKAN SEBAGAI TEMAN! AKU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU SEBAGAI KEKASIH!!!" teriaknya._

_Mataku melebar. What the heck?_

_Aku bisa melihat mata Ari juga lebar. Dia terpaku sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Apa? Selama ini?" gumamnya terkejut._

"_OMG!!" seru Fani terkejut. "ELO GAY!! YUCK! GW NYIUM GAY!!"_

"_Sebenarnya baru setahun lalu aku sadar bahwa aku gay."_

"_Elo nyium dia sebelumnya?" tanya Ari. Fani terlihat berpikir keras._

"_Itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu..." jawabnya._

_Tak lama kemudian sebuah wagon berhenti di sekitar 50 meter dari tempatku berdiri, sekelompok dokter dengan suntikan yang BESAR keluar dan berjalan ke arahku. Nah lho, apa lagi, nih!_

_Seorang dokter berambut cokelat menghampiriku, dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto. "Saya dr. Rizal. Apakah anda melihat pria ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan foto itu. Mataku terbelalak syok, masalahnya orang di foto itu adalah mantan Fani yang baru saja mengganggu pernikahan yang sakral ini._

"_Kenapa dokter mencari orang ini?" tanyaku bingung._

"_Dua hari lalu dia kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa," jawab dokter berambut merah. Mataku membulat._

_Ini menjelaskan segalanya..._

_Aku menunjuk ke tempat upacara, masih terpaku. "Dia ada di sana."_

"_Terima kasih." Dan dengan itu, para dokter itu berlari ke arah tempat upacara._

_Sayup-sayup aku mendengar keriuhan dari sana._

"_Kalian tak akan pernah bisa menangkapku!!!! TAK AKAN PERNAH!!!" teriak Roy sambil melarikan diri dari para dokter._

"_TANGKAP DIA!!!" seru dr. Rizal. Para dokter yang lain segera berlari mengejar pasien RSJ yang kabur itu._

_Beberapa lama kemudian, Roy tertangkap. Dia tepar gara-gara dibius memakai suntikan yang naudzubillah besarnya._

"_Maaf atas kekacauan ini." kata dr. Rizal sembari membungkuk. "Bawa dia!!" perintahnya pada dokter yang lain._

_Roy diborgol dan dimasukkan ke dalam wagon dengan paksa sebelum para dokter itu masuk ke wagon dan pergi._

_Setelah itu, Fani meminta pendeta untuk melanjutkan._

_Pendeta itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sepertinya masih syok atas apa yang terjadi barusan. "Baiklah. Sekarang, jika ada yang kebera-"_

"_Ehem." Suara deheman dari wanita berambut hitam menginterupsi ucapan pendeta. Maria? Kenapa dia menginterupsi? Masa' dia juga suka dengan Ari seperti Roy tadi._

_Maria mengangguk ke arah lelaki berkacamata yang... kalau tidak salah... bernama Ravi. Mataku melebar tatkala Maria mengeluarkan Tokalev dari gaunnya, sementara Ravi menarik Fani menjauh dari Ari._

"_Apa maksudnya ini, Maria, Ravi?!!!" jerit Fani panik._

"_Maaf, Fani. Maria ngeblackmail gw!" ujar Ravi._

"_Dan ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri." lanjut Maria dingin tanpa ekspresi._

_Ravi mengeluarkan pistol dan mengacungkannya pada Ari. "Maaf, Ari..." gumamnya, mata hampa penuh aura membunuh. Dia menarik pelatuknya dan..._

_What the...?_

_Air?_

"_Palsu!? Brengsek! Gw dapet pistol yang salah!!!" umpat Ravi kesal. Dia menarik pistol lain dari sabuknya dan lalu mengacungkannya pada Ari._

"_Kali ini beneran!!" ancamnya. Ekspresi Fani berubah horor._

"_Aku pikir kau melakukan hal ini karena diblackmail Maria, tapi kelihatannya kamu kayak pengen banget membunuhnya!!!"_

"_Kau tidak tahu apa-apa..." gumamnya. "Maria, gw nggak peduli lagi lu ngebocorin rahasia gw ke seluruh dunia!! Gw nggak mau ngelakuin ini lagi!!!" teriaknya frustasi._

_Maria meliriknya dingin. "Baik. Gw bakal ngelakuin ini sendiri!"_

_Fani mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa rahasianya?"_

"_Dia menyukaimu." kata Maria langsung to the point._

_Mata Fani melebar. "Itu?!"_

"_Eer..." Ravi tidak tahu harus bicara apa saking gugupnya._

"_Aku sudah tahu hal itu sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Hehehe..." lanjut Fani tertawa._

_Kemudian suara tawa jahat terdengar. Aku menoleh dan melihat..._

_WTF?!_

_AMROZI DAN NURDIN M TOP BERDIRI ANGKUH SAMBIL MEMEGANG SEBUAH REMOT YANG TERHUBUNG DENGAN BOM DI TUBUH MEREKA!!!_

_Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku bingung. Kok bisa mereka ada di sini? Bukannya mereka sudah koit ditembak!!_

"_OH MY GOD!!! ADA BOM!!!" seru Ravi panik._

"_Jangan lakukan ini!!!" teriak Ari._

_Nurdin malah tertawa dan bersiap untuk menekan remotnya. Tapi, Maria menembak dua teroris itu dan otomatis dua bom beserta dua majikannya tewas di tempat. Lalu gadis itu mengacungkan pistol ke arah Ari dan menembakkan pistolnya!!! Fani langsung berlari ke arah Ari untuk melindungi calon suaminya, tetapi peluru menembus tubuhnya dan mengenai Ari tepat di dada kirinya!! Itu terjadi dengan sangat cepat, SAUDARA-SAUDARA SEKALIAN!!!!!!! _

_Ari tewas, tetapi Fani masih bernafas._

_Maria – yang terkejut atas pengorbanan Fani – langsung berlari mendekati sahabat baiknya itu. "FANI!!!!" teriaknya. Dia terduduk di sebelah Fani yang terbaring lemah dengan darah mengalir. Air mata mengalir dari mata Maria. "Sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin kau untuk... untuk..."_

_Suara gadis itu terdengar menyedihkan. Apa dia menyesal? Apa dia merasa buruk karena telah menembak teman baiknya sendiri?_

_Fani tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir... aku... memaafkanmu..." kata Fani dengan nafas berat._

"_BUKAN ITU!!! Aku mau asuransimu!!" seru Maria sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan pena. "TANDA TANGANI INI!!!"_

_Fani menatap Maria horor. "Kau... kau benar-benar... benar-benar..." Dan Fani menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

_Maria tersentak kaget. Air mata semakin banyak mengalir. "TIDAAAAAAAAAK!!! FANI!!! JANGAN MATI!!!" jerit Maria sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh dingin Fani. "GIMANA NASIB SEMUA HUTANG-HUTANGMU?!!!!!! HWAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!"_

_Aku sweatdrop melihat semua itu. Dasar gila duit._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Yah... begitulah ceritanya...)

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...!!!!!!

Sweatdrop...

"Terus? Inti dari cerita ini apa?"

(Sudah jelas, kan? Deadly wedding.)

Sweatdrops...

(Hei... apa nggak masalah kalian terpaku dan menghiraukan Sakura? Kepala bayinya udah keluar setengah, tuh.)

"OMG!!! BENERAN!! GAWAT!!!"

"DIMOHON BAGI NINJA MEDIS!! HARAP MEMBANTU!!!"

"LU BENERAN DOBE, YA!!! NINJA MEDIS DI PEMAKAMAN INI LAGI MELAHIRKAN, YANG LAINNYA LAGI TERKAPAR PINGSAN!!"

(Aaaah... betapa damainya...)

"_**Ya... Damai sekali..."**_

(Hei, Kyuubi. Lu yang ngucapin penutupnya.)

"_**Boleh aja. Untuk chapter berikutnya, Suigetsu yang akan bercerita. Dan chapter itu sekaligus menjadi penutup acara... eh! Salah! Menjadi penutup fic gaje author ini. So... stay tune!!"**_

**TBC...**

**A/N : **Hm... No comment.

Maaf bila ceritanya jelek dan tidak memuaskan. Dan maaf pula bila chapter ini tidak dimengerti.

Untuk berikutnya, giliran Suigetsu yang akan bercerita, jadi...

"Apa sebab kematian Suigetsu?"

Itu saja.

Please review, if don't mind.

...

...

...

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
